


stardust

by czarodziejki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Polski | Polish, Students, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarodziejki/pseuds/czarodziejki
Summary: czyli historia naprawdę osobliwej dwójki i ich przyjaciół.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ponieważ uznałam, że za mało jest matsuhany w polskim internecie.

Hanamaki w rytm muzyki uderzał o szklankę swoim metalowym sygnetem, który znajdował się na jego palcu środkowym. Uwielbiał kolorowe drinki.

W międzyczasie obserwował parkiet, tańczących ludzi i jak jego przyjaciel zostawia drobne pocałunki na szyi swojego chłopaka, który najwidoczniej wolałby w spokoju siedzieć przy barze i pić swoje piwo.

Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi Hajime. Hanamaki właśnie z nimi znał się najdłużej. Dorastali wspólnie. Obserwował przez całe życie, jak ich przyjaźń przeradza się w piękną miłość. Pamiętał, jak w trójkę razem bawili się kiedyś w piaskownicy, nosząc jeszcze pieluchy. Zawsze trzymali się blisko siebie.

Różowowłosy uśmiechnął się.

Wsunął szklaną lufkę między wargi, odpalił zapalniczkę i zaciągnął się, czując, jak jego ciało się odpręża. Ogólnie to wraz ze swoją ekipą nie imprezował jakoś za wiele. To był taki wyjątkowy raz, gdzie wszyscy uznali, że wypad do klubu dobrze im zrobi. Były wakacje, pogoda dopisywała, każdy potrzebował się rozerwać. Chociaż Hanamaki nie był fanem takich imprez i na początku się wahał, po całym narzekaniu Oikawy w końcu się zmusił.

\- Co jest, Akaashi? - spytał Makki, spoglądając na chłopaka, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Ten westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Wszystko fajnie, ale jak zwykle Bokuto woli siedzieć z tym głupkowatym barmanem, niż ze mną.

Hanamaki uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej, a może zatańczymy razem?- zaproponował wesoło, po czym wziął łyka alkoholu.

Akaashi skinął głową.

\- Pewnie. Szczerze, to już dupa mnie rozbolała od tego siedzenia.

Czarnowłosy chłopak wstał i posłał spojrzenie jeszcze jednej osobie, która siedziała przy stoliku razem z nimi.

\- Kyoutani-san, popilnuj przez chwilę naszych rzeczy. - poprosił chłopaka o dziwnej fryzurze.

Ten jedynie pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu telefonu.

\- Dobry piesek. - zaśmiał się Makki, w podskokach udając się na parkiet, w nadziei, że wkurzony już Kyoutani go nie dorwie.

Atmosfera dookoła była gorąca. Rozpaleni ludzie, seks w powietrzu, głośna muzyka elektroniczna, zapach trawki i alkoholu. Od tych kolorowych, migających świateł można było dostać epilepsji.

Różowowłosy objął w pasie niewiele niższego od siebie chłopaka, którego ramiona spoczęły na jego karku.

\- Dobrze dziś wyglądasz, Hanamaki. Ten eyeliner ci pasuje. – powiedział spokojnie zielonooki, spuszczając głowę.

\- Dzięki, ty też nieźle się prezentujesz. - zaśmiał się wyższy, na co Akaashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - powinieneś się więcej uśmiechać, wyglądasz wtedy jeszcze lepiej. - dodał, szczerząc się.

Akaashi nieco się zmieszał, ale uśmiech i tak nie schodził z jego ust.

Muzyka była do kitu, przynajmniej dla różowowłosego, ale postanowił nie narzekać i po prostu ponieść się zabawie.

Wykonując mały obrót, Hanamaki zderzył się z kimś plecami. Odwrócił się, chcąc przeprosić, ale natknął się na tak surowe spojrzenie, że odebrało mu mowę. Ponieważ stanął twarzą w twarz z poważnie zdenerwowanym Bokuto, który miał zmarszczone brwi i skrzyżowane ramiona.

Różowowłosy uśmiechnął się chytrze, po czym puścił delikatną dłoń czarnowłosego.

\- No już, jest tylko twój. - powiedział łagodnie, pozwalając, żeby Bokuto odbił mu Akaashiego, którego kąciki ust nieco drgnęły ku górze.

Chwilę patrzył jak para zaszywa się w tłumie, a następnie udał się w kierunku baru. Usiadł na jednym ze stołków, obok jakiegoś wysokiego, szczupłego blondyna.

\- Hej Kuroo, polej mi jeszcze. - Hanamaki zwrócił się do barmana.

Czarnowłosy chłopak, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na słowa kolegi pochylił się nad nim i odpiął jeszcze jeden guzik jego kwiecistej, beżowej koszuli, tak, że można było ujrzeć jego tatuaż na piersi.

\- Tak lepiej, Makki. - posłał mu uśmiech i wziął się za przygotowywanie kolejnego kolorowego drinka.

Różowowłosy pokręcił głową, ale nie zapiął guzika.

\- Tsukki, poznałeś go już? To Hanamaki, mój dobry przyjaciel, bawi się tu dziś z ekipą. - zwrócił się do blondyna siedzącego obok, który jak gdyby nigdy nic mieszał rurką w szklance.

Po chwili poprawił swoje okulary, spoglądając na brązowookiego.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Tsukishima Kei. - powiedział pochmurnie, wysilając się na małe skinięcie głową.

Hanamaki również przedstawił się, zauważając, jak rozpromieniony jest Kuroo.

Z tego co słyszał, ci dwaj mieli coś na rzeczy. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji spotkać chłopaka, o którym czarnowłosy tyle opowiadał. Makki uznał, że w sumie to nietypowa była z nich para, jak tak im się bliżej przyglądnął. Nie do końca był pewny, czy byłby w stanie dogadać się z blondynem, ale podobał mu się jego kolczyk w uchu.

Nagle ktoś klepnął go w plecy.

\- Makki-chan, a ty znowu pijesz. Wyszedłbyś potańczyć. - usłyszał słodki głos Oikawy, który zajął miejsce obok niego.

\- Ej, właśnie wróciłem z parkietu. Nic nie poradzę na to, że ktoś odbił mi partnera. A samotnie pośród tych wszystkich par tańczyć nie będę. - oburzył się Hanamaki, próbując brzmieć poważnie, na co Kuroo parsknął.

\- Obawiam się, że oberwiesz kiedyś od Bokuto, za pogrywanie sobie z nim.

\- E? Wyrwałeś Akaashiego na parkiet? Chcesz stracić życie? - wyszczerzył się Oikawa, dźgając chłopaka w bok.

\- Sam fakt, że Akaashi zdecydował się tu przyjść mnie szokuje. Myślałem, że nie lubi takich wypadów. Jak widać ma drugie oblicze, którego jeszcze nie poznałem. - odezwał się nagle Iwaizumi, pojawiając się jakby z nikąd.

Oikawa objął go ramieniem, spoglądając przy tym na swoje idealne paznokcie, pomalowane brokatowym lakierem.

\- Dajcie spokój, to przecież nie tak, że próbowałem go jakoś poderwać. – wywrócił oczami Hanamaki.

\- Wierzę ci, ale wszyscy musimy przyznać, że Akaashi jest hot. – odparł Oikawa, na co cała grupka skinęła głowami.

Hanamaki czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak bolały go policzki od ciągłego uśmiechania się.

\- Dobra, stawiam kolejkę dla was wszystkich! - nagle zadecydował Kuroo, uzyskując słowa poparcia od Iwaizumiego.

Różowowłosy uniósł szklankę w górę, wiwatując, co wywołało w Oikawie śmiech.

\- Oi, nie przesadzasz nieco? Skąd niby masz na to pieniądze, opanuj się. – mruknął Tsukishima, patrząc na starszego od siebie chłopaka.

\- Masz rację, za następne drinki będziesz płacił sobie sam. – odparł czarnowłosy, wystawiając mu język.

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, gdy wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Kuroo zaczął wyciągać przeróżne butelki z alkoholem, którym mógłby poczęstować swoich towarzyszy.

\- Ale fajnie. Cieszę się, że nareszcie wyszliśmy gdzieś wszyscy razem! – pisnął Oikawa, całując Iwaizumiego w policzek, na co ten lekko się zarumienił.

Nagle obok zjawił się Kyoutani, obwieszony torebkami i ubraniami wierzchnymi.

\- Będę już się zbierał. Oddaje to, co wasze. – powiedział, spoglądając w sufit.

\- Coś się stało, Mad Dog-Chan? – zapytał troskliwie Oikawa, sięgając po swoją drogą kopertówkę.

\- Yahaba dzwonił. Mówił, że nie czuje się najlepiej, dlatego też nie był w stanie się tu dziś zjawić. Będę musiał zawieść mu jakieś leki. – odpowiedział.

\- Aww, ucałuj go od nas. – Oikawa wydął wargę, na co Kyoutani wywrócił oczami.

Każdy pożegnał się z nastolatkiem, dziękując mu za przybycie.

\- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że serce Kyoutaniego dla kogoś zmięknie. Yahaba to jednak ma urok. – różowowłosy mówił, głupkowato się uśmiechając. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili.

Hanamaki widział kątem oka, jak Kuroo schyla się do siedzącego obok Tsukishimy i dyskretnie całuje go w skroń. Normalnie rzuciłby jakiś komentarz co do tego, ale jeszcze nie był pewien jak mógłby odebrać to blondyn, dlatego zamknął się i skupił na swoim kieliszku z wódką.

Chwilę późnej do baru podszedł Bokuto i poprosił o drinka, udając, że nie widzi Takahiro. Co swoją drogą, każdy zauważył i nie obeszło się bez cichych śmiechów.

\- Stary, powinieneś częściej tak się czesać. Nie potrzebne ci te sto kilo lakieru do włosów na głowie. – powiedział Kuroo, w międzyczasie obsługując jakąś grupkę ludzi.

\- Tak właściwie, to nawet nie pamiętam, czy dzisiaj się czesałem. – odpowiedział żółtooki, na co Oikawa, załamany, klepnął się w czoło.

Iwaizumi wziął go na swoje kolana, sprawiając, że brązowooki patrzył już wtedy tylko na niego, ignorując wszystkich dookoła. Makki był pewien, że widział gwiazdki w jego oczach. Co za duo.

Całą grupą jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmawiali. Atmosfera była przyjemna. Hanamaki potrzebował czegoś takiego. Jakiejś chwili, która pozwoliłaby mu się w taki sposób odprężyć. Pozwolił sobie jeszcze na kilka shotów.

Wszystkie konwersacje zostały przerwane, gdy blady jak ściana Kuroo upuścił kieliszek i wskazał palcem na parkiet, tak, że cała ekipa się odwróciła.

W tamtym momencie każdy patrzył prosto na Akaashiego, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, subtelnie tańczył w samych bokserkach wraz z grupą striptizerek, tuż przy rurze, prawdopodobnie przyprawiając cały klub o zawał serca.

Bokuto jak wariat pobiegł w jego stronę, po drodze jeszcze wrzeszcząc „co on odpierdala?!", po chwili odganiając kółko adoratorów od swojego chłopaka.

\- Mówiłem, że gościu ma drugą twarz. – powiedział Iwaizumi, wybudzając wszystkich z szoku.

\- Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. – wydukał każdy z nich w tym samym momencie, po chwili wesoło rechocząc na widok Bokuto, który wciskał zielony banknot w majtki Akaashiego, błagając, żeby ten zszedł z podestu.

Hanamaki już nie wiedział, czy jest aż tak pijany, czy to dzieje się naprawdę. Ewentualnie to i to.

\- Okej, teraz nie odwracajcie się w lewo. Makki, tamten gentleman stawia Ci drinka. – powiedział Kuroo i podał brązowookiemu szklankę pełną alkoholu.

Każdy, w ułamek sekundy odwrócił się w lewo.

\- No kurwa, mówiłem, że macie się nie odwracać.

Hanamaki, jak i cała reszta spoglądali na chłopaka który siedział kilka metrów dalej. Był przystojny, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany. Miał duże, czarne oczy, ciemne, potargane włosy i niesamowite, gęste brwi. Na sobie miał czarny t-shirt i podarte jeansy. Między wargami trzymał zakręconą rurkę, przez którą popijał jakiś koktajl. Czujnie patrzył na różowowłosego, którego twarz w mgnieniu oka przyozdobił rumieniec.

Makki z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach skinął w podziękowaniu i przyjął drinka. Normalnie, gdyby był tu sam to w życiu by tego nie zrobił, bo Bóg wie co mogłoby się zdarzyć, ale z racji tego, że był w dość licznym towarzystwie pozwolił sobie na ową przyjemność.

Oikawa chrząknął.

\- Iwa-chan, idziemy zatańczyć. Kuroo-chan, zaciągnij swojego chłoptasia na zaplecze, jestem pewien, że już przyszedł czas na twoją przerwę. – ogłosił, po czym patrzył, jak każdy rozchodzi się bez słowa w swoją stronę (no, jeszcze przed tym był Tsukishima który z oburzeniem fuknął „chłoptasia?", ale Kuroo powiedział mu, że to nie czas na kłótnie), zostawiając Hanamakiego kompletnie samego.

Ponieważ wszyscy kumple różowowłosego tylko czekali na moment, w którym to chłopak kogoś sobie znajdzie. Liczyli, że to jest właśnie ta chwila, więc nie protestując dali mu trochę prywatności.

Minęło parę sekund zanim nieznajomy chłopak dosiadł się do Makkiego. Był on uśmiechnięty. Ładnie pachniał. Brązowooki był nieco onieśmielony.

\- Bywasz tu często?

Hanamaki pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem tu z kolegami. Nalegali, żebym przyszedł. Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie to, to siedziałbym w tym momencie przed kompem. – zaśmiał się, co tamten odwzajemnił.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji. Jestem Matsukawa Issei. – przedstawił się czarująco, nieco przybliżając się do niższego chłopaka.

\- Hanamaki Takahiro. Miło poznać.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Niemożliwe, że nie widziałeś tego mema. - parsknął Matsukawa.

Hanamaki pokręcił głową, zwijając się ze śmiechu. Oboje byli już mocno pijani. Dobrą godzinę wspólnie rozmawiali, co chwilę głośno się rechocząc. Hanamaki odnosił wrażenie, jakby znał kędzierzawego od zawsze.

Mattsun, bo tak właśnie do niego mówiono, okazał się być fanem siatkówki i nocnych biegów. Lubił śmiać się z głupich obrazków w internecie i godzinami grać w gry na konsoli. Mówił, że regularnie odwiedza McDonalda. Jego ulubionym kolorem był niebieski. Widząc tatuaż Makkiego, wyznał, że ma jeden na lewym pośladku. Niestety go nie pokazał. Powiedział mu o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Terushimie, który rzekomo znajdował się w tym momencie w tym samym klubie.

Była to pierwsza osoba, z którą Makki potrafił się tak dobrze dogadać.

Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co dookoła niego się dzieje. Patrzył jedynie na Mattsuna.

\- Twoi znajomi są całkiem śmieszni. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzę w ich stronę, udają jakby nie gapili się na nas przez cały czas.

Brązowooki westchnął.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to banda pajaców.

Matsukawa roześmiał się, w międzyczasie płacąc jakiemuś obcemu barmanowi za te wszystkie drinki, które właśnie w siebie wlał. 

\- No więc, może chciałbyś trochę potańczyć? - spytał wyższy, wyciągając dłoń w stronę różowowłosego.

Hanamaki chwycił ją, flirciarsko się uśmiechając.

Cały urok niestety prysł, gdy niemalże wywrócił się, schodząc ze stołka.

„Już więcej dziś nie piję" - pomyślał.

Ciemnooki prawie płakał ze śmiechu.

❃

Oikawa wraz z przyjaciółmi siedział przy stoliku, bacznie obserwując Hanamakiego, który po drugiej stronie klubu rozmawiał z nieznajomym chłopakiem.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć też tej niezręcznej ciszy pomiędzy parą, która siedziała obok niego. Miał na myśli Bokuto i Akaashiego, którzy dziś ledwie byli w stanie spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Chłopak nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele wyszli z tej imprezy niezadowoleni. Zdecydowanie mieli jakiś problem, ale postanowił się w to nie mieszać.

\- Z czego oni się tak śmieją? - spytał Iwaizumi, unosząc brew.

Cała grupka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chyba wreszcie znalazł się ktoś, kto zniesie głupotę Hanamakiego. - wtrącił nagle Kuroo, który właśnie wrócił z zaplecza. Za nim powoli snuł się Tsukishima.

Akaashi na ich widok zmarszczył czoło, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Czemu jesteście tacy czerwoni? – zaczął Bokuto. - I co jest nie tak z waszymi wło-

Nagle dał sobie sprawę.

\- o Boże, czy wy poszliście się pieprzyć? - szarowłosy prawie zadławił się piciem.

\- Nie odpowiadaj. – dodał Iwaizumi.

Tetsurou tylko wyszczerzył się jak debil, a Kei nawet nie spojrzał w stronę stolika, przy którym każdy teraz miał zdegustowaną minę.

Jednak po chwili wszyscy byli skupieni jedynie na tym, że Takahiro i nieznajomy wyszli razem na parkiet.

\- Kuroo, usiądź. Kurwa mać, zasłaniasz. - zdenerwował się Oikawa, unosząc sią na swoim siedzeniu, jak uczeń, który nie jest w stanie wyczytać czegoś z tablicy. - Ale nie obok mnie! Widzę jakąś podejrzaną plamę na twoich spodniach! - pisnął, jak już czarnowłosy się go posłuchał.

❃

Makki czuł gorący oddech Matsukawy na swojej szyi, podczas gdy tańczyli blisko siebie w tłumie spoconych, bawiących się ludzi. Miał wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu było z czterdzieści stopni. Podejrzewał, że może być to z winy ciemnookiego. Ramionami oplatał jego kark, czując, jak dłonie partnera co raz wędrują od jego pasa do bioder. Ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że różowowłosy miał ochotę się ponieść i pocałować chłopaka.

\- Sorki, że wam przerywam, ale Mattsun, powinniśmy już spadać. – nagle odezwał się jakiś blondyn z wygolonymi bokami, chwytając ciemnookiego za ramię, tak, że odległość między parą znacznie się powiększyła.

Czy zawsze ktoś musi przerywać takie dobre momenty?

\- O, Makki, poznaj Teru, o którym ci mówiłem. – powiedział Matsukawa, wskazując palcem na chłopaka, zupełnie nie zważając na to, co wcześniej do niego powiedział.

Dwójka wymieniła ze sobą serdeczne uśmiechy i krótki uścisk dłoni.

Hanamaki zauważył, że Terushima również był fanem piercingu. Już miał się zasmucić, na wiadomość, że jego dzisiejsza zabawa dobiega końca, gdy nagle Mattsun zaczął wypisywać markerem na jego nadgarstku szereg liczb.

\- Odezwij się jutro, Hanamaki. – pomachał mu na pożegnanie ciemnooki, kierując się za swoim przyjacielem w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

Różowowłosy spojrzał na swoją rękę, na której znajdował się numer nowopoznanego chłopaka. Uśmiech na jego twarzy prawie dosięgał czoła.

Coraz więcej ludzi zaczęło na niego wpadać, więc postanowił udać się do stolika, przy którym siedzieli jego przyjaciele.

\- Ale robicie wiochę. Myślicie, że nie widać, jak non stop podglądujecie? – parsknął, głównie kierując swoje słowa do Oikawy, który zasłaniał się menu.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – odpowiedział mu brunet, na co Hajime wywrócił oczami.

Kuroo tłumił w sobie śmiech. Nawet Tsukishima, siedzący obok niego lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Widzę, że jesteście w kontakcie. – powiedział Iwaizumi, wskazując na numerki znajdujące się na ręce różowowłosego, po czym odsunął się nieco, robiąc miejsce dla swojego kolegi, tak by mógłby usiąść razem z nimi, na aksamitnej, różowej sofie.

Hanamaki jedynie poruszył brwiami.

\- No już, opowiedz nam o nim, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam! – wrzasnął Oikawa, groźnie rzucając menu przed siebie.

Iwaizumi klepnął go w tył głowy, żeby się uspokoił.

❃

\- Keiji, czy moglibyśmy wyjść na zewnątrz? – spytał żółtooki, szokując tym swojego chłopaka, który jedynie skinął głową i jak zaczarowany wstał, po czym udał się w stronę wyjścia.

Przeprosił przed tym Hanamakiego, który był w tracie swojego monologu i krótko oznajmił, że wychodzą. Bokuto podreptał za nim, poważnie zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa to, co kołuje mu się w głowie.

Na dworze zawiewał chłodny wiatr, więc Akaashi narzucił na siebie granatową bluzę i założył kaptur. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy, nie przejeżdżały żadne samochody, panowała kompletna cisza. Jedynie z wnętrza klubu było słychać dudniącą, przygłuszoną muzykę.

Zielonooki oparł się o mur i patrzył na chłopaka, który stał metr przed nim ze spuszczoną głową. Na jego twarzy malował się ból.

\- Przepraszam. – zaczął, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy. – Wiem, że ostatnio między nami jest średnio i że zachowuję się jak dupek. Przepraszam, że tak mało czasu ostatnio ci poświęcałem, przez co czułeś się zaniedbany. Obiecuję, że przestanę tak często wychodzić. – powiedział, na co czarnowłosy westchnął.

\- Tak, ja ciebie też przepraszam. Od tego wszystkiego chyba już zaczynam wariować. – odpowiedział, głaszcząc policzek wyższego od siebie chłopaka, który od razu wtulił się w jego dłoń.

Przez chwilę jeszcze trwali tak spokojnie, zwyczajnie patrząc się sobie w oczy. Jakby świat się na moment zatrzymał. Oczywiście, cisza nie mogła trwać długo, gdy było się w związku z Bokuto Koutarou.

\- Chciałem jeszcze tylko o coś spytać. – spoważniał szarowłosy.

Akaashi zabrał swoją dłoń, nieco zestresowany tonem chłopaka. Zmieszany zamrugał kilka razy, nie wiedząc, czego mógłby się spodziewać. Minęło parę sekund, gdy w końcu żółtooki uniósł głowę, przeszywając go wzrokiem.

\- Kiedy zdążyłeś się nauczyć tak świetnie tańczyć na rurze? – spytał, na co tamten wywrócił oczami.

\- Ej, bez takich! Jestem śmiertelnie poważny, muszę wiedzieć! – wzburzył się Bokuto.

Niższy chłopak bez słowa przyciągnął do siebie szarowłosego, po czym zaczął go zachłannie całować. Bokuto z początku w szoku nie był w stanie się nawet poruszyć, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się właśnie dzieje, od razu przyparł swojego chłopaka do muru, objął go ramionami w pasie i oddał pocałunek. Akaashi złapał go za kark, sprawiając, że tamtemu zrobiło się gorąco. Minęło parę minut, zanim oderwali się od siebie, cali rumiani z uśmiechami na twarzach.

\- Akaashi, pojedźmy gdzieś. Chociaż tak na trzy dni. We dwoje. I wróć do mojego mieszkania, bez ciebie jest tam tak pusto. – mówił Bokuto z wydętą wargą, będąc zaledwie dwa centymetry przed twarzą czarnowłosego.

\- Oi, gołąbki, koniec imprezy. – usłyszeli Kuroo, który wesoło wraz z całą ekipą wychodził z klubu. – Bokuto, widzimy się jutro? – zapytał, na co Akaashi skrzyżował ramiona.

Nie minęły trzy sekundy, a Koutarou uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wybacz stary, ale mam już coś w planach! – odkrzyknął żółtooki, po czym złapał stojącego obok siebie chłopaka za dłoń, widząc kątem oka, jak tamten delikatnie się uśmiecha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanamakiego obudził smakowity zapach smażonego bekonu, który wlatywał przez otwarte okno, wypełniając całe jego mieszkanie. Mieszkał piętro wyżej nad Iwaizumim, więc domyślił się, że jego sąsiad już wstał i rozpoczął nowy dzień. Makki jak zwykle postanowił się, że się wprosi.

Przeciągnął się, odkrywając swoją czarno-białą pościel w motyw szachownicy i usiadł na łóżku, po czym rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju.

Cholera, ale syf.

Po podłodze walało się pełno ubrań, w tym te, które wczoraj miał na sobie w klubie. Książki, płyty, puste paczki po chrupkach kukurydzianych i mnóstwo innych gratów. Już nie wspominając o tej piramidzie zrobionej z brudnych naczyń, czy fortecy z butelek po soku pomarańczowym.

Różowowłosy spojrzał na sufit.

Czemu z żyrandola zwisała brudna skarpetka? Jego ulubiona, w kolorowe grochy (miał tylko jedną).

Popatrzył na szare ściany, które poobklejane były różnymi plakatami z postaciami z gier i durnych kreskówek, które oglądał. Dumny, uśmiechnął się do nich jak pajac.

Podrapał się po swojej nagiej, bladej klatce piersiowej i postanowił wstać. Przed tym jeszcze wypił duszkiem szklankę wody, która stała na szafce nocnej, w nadziei, że to pomoże mu ugasić pragnienie. Udał się do łazienki, żeby wziąć szybki, gorący prysznic.

Nie czuł się najlepiej, w dodatku męczył go kac po wczorajszej imprezie. Uznał, że śniadanko piętro niżej dobrze mu zrobi.

Syknął, gdy z początku zimna woda trysnęła mu w twarz, co wywołało ciarki na całym jego ciele.

Gdy już się ociepliła, brązowooki zaczął wesoło podśpiewywać, w międzyczasie wylewając na siebie pół butelki wiśniowego mydła.

Jak już dokładnie się umył, na swój chudy tyłek naciągnął ostatnią parę czystych bokserek jaką miał, obiecując sobie, że dziś zrobi pranie.

W progu drzwi leżały jakieś wymiętolone dresy, więc założył je na siebie i wyszedł z mieszkania, po drodze biorąc jeszcze łyka wody.

Tanecznym krokiem prawie wywrócił się ze schodów, witając się z sąsiadką, która właśnie wychodziła na poranne zakupy. Nie mogło się obejść bez jej zmieszania, na widok tak przystojnego, dobrze zbudowanego młodzieńca, jakim był Takahiro.

Nie pukając, kopnął drzwi i wparował do mieszkania swoich przyjaciół.

\- YOOOO! – wrzasnął, od razu dostając w łeb szpachelką, którą przed chwilą Iwaizumi obracał naleśniki na patelni.

\- Idioto, Oikawa jeszcze śpi! – zdenerwował się brunet, po czym wrócił do przyrządzania posiłku.

\- Oh, miałeś zamiar zrobić mu śniadanie do łóżka? – uśmiechnął się szyderczo różowowłosy, siadając na blacie kuchennym.

Iwaizumi zmarszczył brwi, odwracając wzrok.

\- Może. Nie twoja sprawa. – odpowiedział, na co chłopak jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzył.

\- Dzień dobry Iwa-chan, Makki-chan~ - przywitał się sennie Oikawa, który wyszedł z sypialni, przecierając oczy rękawem swojej błękitnej bluzy w gwiazdki, w której bywał sypiać.

Hanamaki pomachał mu, wypychając swoje usta truskawkami, które chyba miały być do naleśników.

Iwaizumi pokręcił głową, nakrywając do stołu. Oczywiście zastawił go jedynie dla dwóch osób.

Różowowłosy parsknął.

\- Zjem z patelni. – wystawił przyozdobiony metalowym kolczykiem język koledze, na co ten pokazał mu środkowy palec.

Oikawa tylko cicho się zaśmiał, po czym podszedł do niższego od siebie chłopaka, który odsunął dla niego krzesło i zostawił czuły pocałunek na jego czole. Tamten nie był w stanie ukryć uśmiechu, jaki zagościł na jego twarzy. Po chwili oboje usiedli i chwycili za sztućce.

\- Powinieneś ubrać na siebie jakąś koszulkę, Makki-chan. Kiedyś przyprawisz tą staruszkę z naprzeciwka o zawał serca. – zwrócił się do różowowłosego, wskazując palcem na jego przebity sutek.

\- Powinieneś ubrać na siebie jakąś koszulkę, bo niektórzy próbują tu jeść. – mruknął Iwaizumi, skupiając swoją uwagę na idealnie wysmażonej jajecznicy.

\- Iwa-chan, jakoś gdy ja chodzę nago po domu, to nie masz nic prze-

Iwaizumi zakrył usta roześmianemu Oikawie.

\- Cicho bądź, bo zaraz wykopię cię za drzwi. – warknął, zaciskając zęby na dźwięk denerwującego śmiechu Hanamakiego.

Różowowłosy jak gdyby nigdy nic popijał zimne mleko z kartonu, wesoło wymachując nogami. Chwilę obserwował parę, która w spokoju jadła, gapiąc się na siebie. Oikawa ziewał, a Iwaizumi upominał go, żeby zasłaniał usta, gdy to robi. Pod stołem brązowooki oplatał nogami łydkę swojego chłopaka, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na pajaca, który przed chwilą wtargnął do ich mieszkania. Wyglądali tak uroczo, że Makki postanowił wyciągnąć telefon i zrobić im zdjęcie. Miał cały folder zadedykowany swojemu ulubionemu otp.

Właśnie wtedy mu się przypomniało.

Głośno przeklął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Co tym razem? – spytał Iwaizumi, czując, że jeszcze chwila i zamknie różowowłosego na balkonie.

\- Mattsun! – para zmarszczyła brwi pytająco, na co ten wywrócił oczami.

\- Chłopak, którego poznałem wczoraj w klubie! Miałem jego numer na ręce, ale wziąłem prysznic i się zmył! – panikował Hanamaki, w stresie chwytając za paczkę krakersów, która w jakiś sposób miałaby mu pomóc.

Oikawa wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- No nie gadaj. – palnął Iwaizumi, trzaskając facepalma.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? – spytał smutno Tooru.

Hanamaki pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym rozpromienił się.

\- Wspominał, że często rano chodzi do tej kawiarni, niedaleko klubu po kawę, bo nie potrafi zrobić sobie jej sam. – powiedział zadowolony, słysząc jak Oikawa w pośpiechu wstaje z krzesła i biegnie do łazienki, po drodze krzycząc coś, że mają się zbierać, bo za 5 minut wychodzą do kawiarni.

Hanamaki w podskokach jeszcze wrócił się do swojego mieszkania, by nałożyć na siebie jakąś pierwszą lepszą bluzę i czapkę z daszkiem, bo uznał, że nie ma czasu na czesanie się.

W trójkę wybiegli z apartamentowca i szybko wskoczyli do czarnego jeepa, którego Iwaizumi dostał na osiemnaste urodziny od swoich bogatych rodziców.

Z piskiem opon odjechali, modląc się w duchu, że Mattsunowi zachce się kawy i tego dnia.

Oikawa niespokojnie wiercił się na swoim siedzeniu, powstrzymując się przed obgryzaniem paznokci. Iwaizumi co chwilę to łamał kolejne przepisy drogowe, ze względu na Hanamakiego, który go pośpieszał. Czasami Hajime już miał go dość.

Gdy już zjawili się przed kawiarnią, prawie potrącając grupę ludzi na pasach dla pieszych, zaparkowali na chodniku i w pośpiechu dostali się do środka.

Kawiarnia była dosyć spora, nowoczesna. Przez duże szyby można było zauważyć, że wewnątrz nie było zbyt wiele osób. Pewnie dlatego, że kilka minut temu dopiero ją otworzyli.

Hanamaki rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, nie zważając na swoich kolegów, którzy nagle jedynie byli zainteresowani pysznie wyglądającymi ciastami, które znajdowały się za szybą przy kasie.

Nerwowo przeszedł się po całej kawiarni, zwracając uwagę na każdą osobę, którą spotkał po drodze. Prawdopodobnie w tamtym momencie wszyscy dziwnie na niego spoglądali, ale Makki miał to gdzieś.

Niestety, po Matsukawie nie było ani śladu. Zrezygnowany udał się z powrotem do Oikawy i Iwaizumiego, którzy zdążyli już coś kupić. Popatrzyli na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Nie martw się Makki, jeżeli będzie trzeba przyjedziemy tu też jutro. – powiedział łagodnie brązowooki, poklepując go po ramieniu. Iwaizumi skinął głową.

\- Kupiliśmy ci sernik na pocieszenie. – oznajmił drugi, podając mu papierową torebkę.

Różowowłosy westchnął i bez słowa wyszedł z kawiarni, martwiąc tym swoich przyjaciół, którzy podreptali za nim.

\- Nawet nie przyjął sernika... - szepnął Oikawa, dramatycznie łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową, jakby co najmniej zabolało go serce.

\- Wracajmy już. Muszę posprzątać mieszkanie. – mruknął ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Pomogę Ci! – zaproponował Tooru, nieświadomy, jak bardzo pożałuje decyzji, gdy już przyjdzie mu spotkać się twarzą w twarz z tym śmietniskiem, który służył Hanamakiemu za dom.

Wsiedli do samochodu i już mieli odjeżdżać, gdy nagle Takahiro zauważył w lusterku znajomą sylwetkę, która biegła chodnikiem.

\- Stój! – wrzasnął, przez co Iwaizumi tak podskoczył na siedzeniu, że wylał na siebie kawę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą spokojnie siorbał. Oikawa w panice zaczął szukać chusteczek.

Różowowłosy odpiął pas i wysiadł z auta.

\- Mattsun! – krzyknął do kędzierzawego chłopaka, który gdy tylko go zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pobiegł w jego kierunku.

Takahiro czuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca.

Wtedy też dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dobrze Matsukawa wyglądał. Miał na sobie obcisłą, czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, na której odznaczały się jego mięśnie. Spodenki do biegania, które odsłaniały jego wysportowane nogi. Po czole spływała mu strużka potu. Dla różowowłosego wyglądał jak grecki bóg.

\- Hmm, liczyłem, że powitasz mnie jakimś miłym sms-em dziś rano. – powiedział wyższy, krzyżując ramiona w nadziei, że będzie wyglądać, jakby się gniewał.

Hanamaki wytłumaczył mu się i opowiedział jak się tu znalazł, co sprawiło, że Matsukawa zaczął się głupkowato chichotać, wyglądając przy tym nieziemsko.

\- O rany, ale z ciebie gapa. Podaj mi swój telefon. – odparł, wystawiając dłoń w jego kierunku.

Serce różowowłosego zabiło mocniej.

❃

\- Co byś powiedział na kolczyka na penisie?

\- Kuroo, zamilcz. – westchnął Tsukishima, kręcąc głową.

Czarnowłosy odpowiedział mu śmiechem, po czym zamyślił się.

Znali się już trzy miesiące, a ich relacja opierała się głównie na tym, że uprawiali dziki seks, gdy tylko nachodziła ich na to ochota. Mimo to, Kei zawsze był w pobliżu i Kuroo musiał przyznać, że lubił jego towarzystwo. Sam fakt, że za każdym razem gdy go widział, coś sprawiało, że jego humor był znacznie lepszy. Chociaż nie był pewien, czy chłopak czuł tak samo.

Ostatnim razem, gdy Kuroo chciał czegoś więcej, niż zwykłej przyjaźni, nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Był oszukiwany i wielokrotnie zdradzany. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej się z nikim nie zwiąże. Tyle, że pewnego dnia, niejaki Tsukishima Kei postanowił wypić sobie drinka w klubie, w którym pracował. Na początku myślał, że tylko poszaleją sobie parę razy, z racji tego, że czarnowłosy nie bawił się w związki. Z czasem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chce z nim takiej relacji, jaką dotychczas mieli. Często o nim myślał. Chciał poznać go na nowo. Chociaż nie wiedział, czy jest na to gotowy.

\- Hej, tak właściwie, to niewiele o tobie wiem. – powiedział, trochę szokując blondyna, który odwrócił się na siedzeniu w stronę Tetsurou i odłożył książkę, którą wcześniej czytał.

\- Myślałem, że nawet nie chcesz o mnie czegokolwiek wiedzieć. – odpowiedział, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

\- Tak, ja na początku też tak myślałem. – westchnął niższy, opierając się łokciami na łóżku. – ale nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak bardzo cię polubię. – dodał, delikatnie się uśmiechając, na co blondyn uniósł pytająco brew, myśląc, że tamten zwyczajnie sobie żartuje.

\- Wiesz, dawno się tak nie czułem przy kimś. – mówił dalej, a jego wyraz twarzy zupełnie spoważniał. – tylko, że boję się angażować w nowe relacje. Nie chcę znów mieć złamanego serca.

\- Nie musimy nic robić. Mogę wyjść w tym momencie i więcej nie pokazywać ci się na oczy. – odpowiedział mu natychmiastowo Kei.

Kuroo uśmiechnął się, kładąc się wygodnie.

\- Chcesz tego, Tsukki? – spytał, przez co długo siedzieli w głębokiej ciszy.

W końcu Tsukishima cicho szepnął.

\- Nie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanamaki cały wieczór spędził na smsowaniu z Matsukawą.

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale od kiedy wrócili do domu z tego całego szybkiego wypadu do kawiarni, uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

Udało mu się już tak wiele dowiedzieć na temat Mattsuna, co sprawiało, że jego zainteresowanie nim już tylko wzrastało. Każda wiadomość od niego przyprawiała różowowłosego o motylki w brzuchu.

Makki popołudnie spędził na sprzątaniu w swoim mieszkaniu i robieniu ogromnego prania wraz z Oikawą, który w końcu zadeklarował się, że pomoże. Słowa dotrzymał, ale godzinami marudził i ochrzaniał swojego przyjaciela za to, w jakim bałaganie żył.

Iwaizumi zaś, tylko pukał miotłą w sufit gdy byli za głośno i zakłócali ciszę, jaka była potrzebna chłopakowi do czytania książki o starożytnym Egipcie, którą ostatnio sobie kupił.

Iwaizumi Hajime, jeden z największych przystojniaków w szkole. Maniak sportu i świetny uczeń, wzorowo wychowany. Nie było w nim ani trochę z materialisty. W głębi duszy był bardzo uczuciowy. Potrafił sam zadbać o siebie i był wyrozumiały, a także niesamowicie inteligentny, ciekawy świata. Lubił psy i trzy razy w tygodniu odwiedzał siłownię. Dobrze gotował i świetnie sprawdzał się w roli opiekunki dla dziecka. Jego chłopak zawsze mówił mu, że będzie on świetnym ojcem.

Każdy wiedział, że chodził z Oikawą. Znali się od urodzenia, ale dopiero na początku szkoły średniej zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że już od dawna nie byli dla siebie zwykłymi przyjaciółmi. Pierwszy raz pocałowali się w wieku siedmiu lat, żeby „zobaczyć jak to jest". Oikawa powiedział wtedy swojej matce, że kiedyś weźmie z nim ślub. W swoim postanowieniu żył do dzisiaj.

Oikawa Tooru, chłopiec-cud. Fan mody i sztuki. Często samotnie odwiedzał wystawy malarskie, co poprawiało mu humor. Marzył o tym, by móc projektować swoje własne ubrania. Był on oddanym przyjacielem i kochającym partnerem. Zwykle spokojny i opanowany. Nie nadawał się do przedmiotów ścisłych. Lubił kręgle, dobrą zabawę i lato. Zawsze ładnie pachniał. Interesowała go natura, spędzał na dworze dużo czasu. Doceniał literaturę i uwielbiał wraz z Iwaizumim odwiedzać w wolnych chwilach bibliotekę. Czasem dorabiał sobie w modelingu.

Ah, no i był jeszcze Hanamaki Takahiro. Chłopak, którego wiecznie rozpierała energia. Potrafił wzbudzić uśmiech na twarzy każdego. Był otwarty i rzadko kiedy się krępował. Nigdy nie hamował się ze słowami i był szczery do bólu. Lubił wyróżniać się w tłumie, dlatego farbował się na różowo. Miał kilka piercingów i tatuaż, który zafundował sobie na osiemnaste urodziny. Jadł wyłącznie niezdrowe jedzenie i czytał dużo komiksów. Zdarzało mu się ćwiczyć. Był dzieciakiem uwięzionym w skórze - można by powiedzieć - dorosłego faceta. Nie był prymusem w szkole, ale nigdy też nie miał z nią żadnego problemu, bo jak to mówił Iwaizumi „jest mądry, tylko pajacuje". Gdy powiedział swojej matce w wieku 13 lat, że jest gejem, odpowiedziała mu na to, iż wiedziała to w dniu, kiedy się urodził.

Wspólnie z Mattsunem przez pół nocy grał, rozmawiając i co chwilę żartując.

Brązowooki niechętnie musiał przyznać, że chłopak był od niego znacznie lepszy, jeżeli chodziło o zabijanie nieistniejących potworków na ekranie.

Głos Matsukawy był wyższy od głosu Hanamakiego. Przyjemny dla ucha. Różowowłosy powiedział mu, że mógłby czytać dla niego przed snem. Opowiadał mu o tym, jak rok temu pracował w wakacje w schronisku dla zwierząt, przez co Makki rozpłynął się całkowicie.

W pewnej chwili urwał mu się film.

Obudził się po południu, z głową przyciśniętą do biurka i słuchawką w jednym uchu.

Zerknął na ekran telefonu, na którym wyświetlała się wiadomość od Mattsuna.

słyszę jak chrapiesz! do usłyszenia jutro, Makki <3

Hanamaki domyślił się, że zasnął rozmawiając z chłopakiem. Kręgosłup bolał go jak nigdy. Odpisał kędzierzawemu z uśmiechem na ustach, życząc mu miłego dnia.

Wziął poranny prysznic, przed czym nieco poćwiczył, w nadziei, że ból pleców złagodnieje.

Było już trochę za późno na śniadanie, więc domyślił się, że jego najdrożsi sąsiedzi już dawno zjedli.

Postanowił, że sam sobie coś przyszykuje. Podreptał do kuchni i otworzył lodówkę, w której jedyne co się znajdowało to konserwa, której data ważności już dawno ubiegła końca.

Uznał, że chyba musi trochę się ogarnąć i przyjąć jakieś obowiązki domowe, bo ostatnimi czasy jedynie nadwyrężał dobroć Iwaizumiego. Postanowił, że pójdzie na zakupy.

Ubrał się w zaskakująco czyste ciuchy po czym wyszedł z mieszkania. Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut od kiedy opuścił dom, a już dostał wiadomość od zatroskanego Oikawy.

makki-chan, jesteś na górze? dawno nie było słychać żadnego hałasu, w dodatku nas dziś nie nawiedziłeś. iwa-chan straszy mnie i mówi, że umarłeś

Hanamaki parsknął i postanowił nie odpisywać.

Nareszcie dostał się do supermarketu. Wziął koszyk i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła.

Pierwsze, co wpadło mu w oczy to ściana cukierków. Chwycił za łopatkę i załadował nimi pięć papierowych torebek. Następnie w jego koszyku wylądowało siedem różnych rodzajów płatków śniadaniowych. Później chwycił jeszcze za parę mrożonek. Uznał, że chipsy też są istotne. Nie można było oczywiście zapomnieć o chrupkach kukurydzianych. Skusił się nawet na pudełko truskawek. Ledwo udało mu się załadować pięć zgrzewek wody.

\- Czym ty się karmisz... - usłyszał zza pleców znajomy głos. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z zażenowanym Kyoutanim.

\- Oh! Nie myślałem, że cię tu spotkam! - rozpromienił się Hanamaki, obejmując niższego ramieniem.

Tamten skrzywił się i wyrwał z uścisku różowowłosego.

W porównaniu do Makkiego, koszyk Kentarou był po brzegi wypełniony świeżym pieczywem, nabiałem, warzywami i mięsem.

\- Jak tam się czuje Yahaba? - spytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic wkładając do koszyka osiem paczek prezerwatyw.

\- Niedobrze, choroba totalnie go rozłożyła. – westchnął tamten.

Porozmawiali sobie trochę, z racji tego, że rzadko kiedy się widzieli, po czym skierowali się ze swoimi zakupami do kasy.

\- Jak już tu jesteś, to mógłbyś podwieźć mnie do domu? Nie pomyślałem, że wpadnę w takie zakupowe szaleństwo. - Makki prosił na kolanach, składając dłonie jak do modlitwy.

Tamten jedynie pokręcił głową i kazał mu załadować siatki pełne jedzenia do bagażnika.

Jak tak Hanamaki zaczął się zastanawiać, to nawet nie był pewien, czemu Kyoutani jeździ samochodem, skoro raczej w tym wieku jeszcze nie powinien. Postanowił, że nie będzie pytał i po prostu pomodli się o to, żeby nikt ich nie złapał.

Pogoda tamtego dnia była męcząca. Upał był nie do zniesienia i Makki marzył, żeby ktoś wylał na niego w tamtej chwili wiadro zimnej wody. Nawet by się za takie coś nie obraził.

\- To jak, ty i Yahaba jesteście oficjalnie razem? – zaciekawił się różówowłosy, rozsiadając się wygodnie na siedzeniu.

\- Co cię to interesuje? – warknął Kyoutani po czym odpalił samochód, wciskając sobie truskawkowego lizaka do ust.

\- Przyjaźnimy się, więc pytam. – odpowiedział mu spokojnie Makki, łagodnie się uśmiechając.

Kyoutani zrobił się czerwony jak burak. Hanamaki mógł przysiąc, że zauważył jak kropelka potu spłynęła mu z czoła. Minęło parę sekund.

\- Tak. – wypalił blondyn, na co różowowłosy jedynie się wyszczerzył.

Po tym już nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez całą drogę do domu.

Hanamaki przejrzał dzieciaka z dziwną fryzurą już dawno temu. Tylko zgrywał takiego twardziela, tak naprawdę był on bardzo uczuciowy, co było widać, za każdym razem, gdy Yahaba był blisko niego. Znajdowali się na jakiego liście otp.

Gdy już dojechali do apartamentowca, w którym mieszkał różowowłosy, w progu spotkali spanikowanego Oikawę.

\- Makki, czemu nie dawałeś żadnego znaku życia!? – krzyknął.

\- Spełniałem obowiązki poważnego, dojrzałego obywatela. – odparł poważnie, z zamkniętymi oczami dotykając klatki piersiowej.

Brunet tylko wywrócił oczami, po czym wraz z Kyoutanim wziął się za pomoc w wnoszeniu zakupów na czwarte piętro, co było ciężkie i wyczerpujące przy pogodzie, która im towarzyszyła.

Telefon różowowłosego zawibrował w jego tylnej kieszeni. Czekała na niego wiadomość od Matsukawy.

hej, co powiesz, na siatkówkę? dziś gramy z kumplami i brakuje nam paru osób, możesz przyprowadzić kolegów. jestem pewien, że się popiszesz

Hanamaki uniósł brwi, nie do końca będąc pewnym, czy pomysł Mattsuna był dobry.

Nie był on jakimś wielkim atletą, ale każdy wuefista zawsze powtarzał mu, że dobrze sobie radzi na boisku i ma predyspozycje do tego, by być wielkim sportowcem. Jednak różowowłosy zawsze tylko odpowiadał na owe uwagi „chyba w innym życiu".

\- Oikawa, poszedłbyś ze mną pograć w siatkówkę? Kyoutani, to samo tyczy się ciebie. - powiedział Hanamaki, gapiąc się w ekran telefonu.

\- Hm? W sumie to czemu nie, dawno już nie grałem. Pod warunkiem, że Iwa-chan pójdzie z nami. – odparł Tooru, na co Makki skinął głową.

\- Kyoutani? – spojrzał na nastolatka, który zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Zawsze jestem chętny, jeżeli chodzi o siatkówkę. Musiałbym tylko wrócić się do domu, żeby odłożyć zakupy. – odparł blondyn, kładąc ostatnią zgrzewkę wody na blacie kuchennym.

Podekscytowany Hanamaki dostał od Mattsuna adres i poinformował kolegów, gdzie za pół godziny przyjdzie im się spotkać. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż po raz kolejny przyjdzie mu się spotkać z brunetem.

❃

Akaashiemu było gorąco jak w piekle. Na jego głowie znajdował się słomiany kapelusz, który ochraniał go przed słońcem. W dłoni trzymał połówkę koksa, z którego co chwilę popijał drinka. Zwyczajnie korzystał ze swoich wakacji na Bora-bora, na które musiał naprawdę długo czekać.

Oikawa wkręcił go w modeling, przez co wpadła mu na konto spora sumka pieniędzy, którą zamierzał w te wakacje przepuścić na wszelakie przyjemności.

Cieszył się, że jest tak daleko od domu i że w końcu odpocznie od męczącego towarzystwa, z którym musiał się na co dzień obchodzić. No, prawie.

Wylegiwał się na kolorowym ręczniku na środku plaży, wsłuchując się w szum fal oceanu, roślin, kołyszących się na wietrze, no, i jeszcze w głupkowaty śmiech swojego chłopaka.

\- Bokuto-san, zostaw tego kraba w spokoju. – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Lepiej chodź tu i wysmaruj mi plecy kremem. – dodał, po czym ułożył się na brzuchu.

Żółtooki jak zwariowany zaczął się drzeć, gdy zwierzę w końcu uszczypnęło go w palec.

\- Ty skurwysynie! – pisnął, prawie przewracając się na piasku podczas swojej ucieczki przed skorupiakiem, którego wcześniej jedynie łagodnie głaskał.

Podbiegł do czarnowłosego i rzucił się obok niego w piasek, po chwili spoglądając na chłopaka.

\- Whoa, Akaashi, ale seksownie wyglądasz. – wypalił z siebie szarowłosy, nagle oblewając się rumieńcem na widok zgrabnych pleców, przyozdobionych kropelkami wody, kształtnej pupy i ładnych, zadbanych nóg.

Keiji uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy Koutarou zaczął rysować kremem słoneczka na jego łopatkach. Musiał przyznać, że od kiedy tamten zrezygnował z zaczesywaniem swoich włosów do góry, wyglądał znacznie lepiej.

\- Lubię, gdy poświęcasz swoją uwagę tylko mnie. – szepnął Akaashi, na co Bokuto wytrzeszczył oczy, a chwilę później szeroko się uśmiechając, nachylił się nad uchem swojego chłopaka, po czym równie cicho odpowiedział:

\- Podoba ci się to? – postanowił zagrać w jego grę i pocałował go w kark, co przyprawiło tamtego o gęsią skórkę.

Trwali sobie tak przez chwilę, doceniając swoją wzajemną obecność.

\- Bokuto-san, zabierz mnie do sypialni. – powiedział spokojnie Keiji, odwracając się w stronę żółtookiego, któremu szczęka opadła w dół.

Zawsze wiedział, że jego chłopak miał swoją „ciemniejszą stronę", ale ostatnio dość często go nią zaskakiwał. Nie narzekał, ba, mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Makki! – różowowłosy usłyszał znajomy głos, w momencie gdy opuścił samochód Iwaizumiego.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio miał na sobie krótkie spodenki, ale przy pogodzie tak męczącej jak tamtego dnia było to nieuniknione. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Matsukawa zwrócił uwagę na jego odsłonięte nogi.

Zaraz za nim z pojazdu wyskoczył Oikawa, Iwaizumi i rozwścieczony Kyoutani, którego Tooru męczył całą drogę i wypytywał o jego związek, o którym dowiedział się od Takahiro.

Spotkali się na odsłoniętym boisku do siatkówki, obok szkoły, do której uczęszczał Matsukawa.

Wszyscy już na nich czekali.

Hanamaki nie był w stanie przyglądnąć się każdemu po kolei, gdyż zebrało się tam sporo osób. Wszyscy rozgrzewali się przed rozgrywką.

Przywitał się z Mattsunem, po czym przedstawił go swoim przyjaciołom. Takahiro poprosił go dyskretnie, żeby udawał, jakby widział ich po raz pierwszy. Musiał mu później przyznać, jak świetnie sprawdził się w roli aktora. Oikawa był wniebowzięty.

Kyoutani czuł wzrok wszystkich obcych skierowanych na sobie, przez co czuł się zagrożony. Posłał kilku osobom nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, wprawiając je w zakłopotanie i sprawiając, że się odwróciły. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Matsukawa i czemu Hanamaki przez cały czas przy nim sterczy. Iwaizumi obiecał, że później opowie mu całą historię z nim związaną.

\- Jestem Ushijima Wakatoshi. – zwrócił się do grupki wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna, który już przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na Oikawę.

Gdy Hajime zdał sobie z tego sprawę, w mgnieniu oka chwycił swojego chłopaka za dłoń, udając, że nic się nie dzieje. Tooru domyślił się, że włączył mu się tryb zazdrośnika, jak zawsze, gdy byli w miejscach pełnych dobrze wyglądających chłopaków. Jedynie uśmiechnął się, po czym po krótkiej rozgrzewce zajął swoje miejsce na boisku, bacznie obserwując drużynę z naprzeciwka.

Co do bycia zazdrosnym, Oikawa wcale nie był lepszy. Reagował identycznie, gdy ktoś kręcił się przy Iwaizumim. Lecz był zbyt dumny, żeby to przyznać. 

Każdy z nowoprzybyłych liczył, że skopie przeciwnikowi tyłek.

\- To nasz czas, żeby lśnić! - zaświergotał Oikawa.

W drużynie Matsukawy, oprócz Ushijimy był chłopak o imieniu Tendou, który jak na razie siedział na ławce rezerwowych i popijał sok jabłkowy. Hanamaki zwrócił na niego uwagę, gdyż podobnie jak on, miał nietypowy kolor włosów.

Gra rozpoczęła się.

Od razu wszyscy zauważyli wielki talent, intelekt oraz siłę Wakatoshiego, której jedynie można było mu pozazdrościć. To właśnie jemu udało się nabić najwięcej punktów.

Hanamakiemu ciężko było się skupić, ze względu na Mattsuna, którego krótkie sportowe spodenki opinały idealnie jego kształtne pośladki.

Jednak coś wiedział na temat siatkówki. Udawało mu się za każdym razem przyjmować piłkę, przez co zagarnął parę punktów. Jednak by dorównać swoim kolegom, musiałby jeszcze długo trenować.

Serwy Oikawy wzbudzały w każdym zawodniku podziw. Iwaizumi nie ukrywał dumy, która go ogarniała. Ushijima uważnie obserwował ruchy bruneta, co najwidoczniej go zdekoncentrowało, ponieważ został raz zablokowany przez swoich rywali, co jak mówił Matsukawa, było prawie niemożliwe.

Przeciwna drużyna zdawała się niepokoić, gdyż różnica punktów coraz to bardziej się powiększała.

Przyszła kolej na serw Hanamakiego.

Podrzucił piłkę i uderzył w nią z rozpędu. Nie przeszła.

Chłopak skrzywił się i wydał z siebie niezadowolony odgłos.

\- Nic się nie stało! - krzyknął Mattsun, poklepując przyjaźnie ramię różowowłosego.

Oikawa posłał mu ciepły, dodający otuchy uśmiech. Kyoutani nie zareagował, co ten docenił, gdyż wiedział, jak często blondyn potrafił stracić nad sobą kontrolę i wpaść w szał przez nawet najmniejsze błędy.

Hanamaki miał przed oczami jedynie umięśnione plecy Matsukawy. Spoglądał na niego jak wesoło biegał po boisku i skakał w miejscu, ciesząc się każdym zdobytym punktem, co sprawiało, że jego oczy migotały.

Ushijima był wspaniały. Poruszał się płynnie, jakby wszystko co robił było zamierzone i przemyślane. Było zauważalne, że naprawdę pasjonuje go ten sport i ciężko pracuje, by utrzymywać formę.

Umiejętności Mattsuna również były godne podziwu. Bacznie obserwował i przewidywał zamiary przeciwnika, dzięki czemu zawsze blokował piłki z powodzeniem. Dodatkowo głęboko oddychał i spływał po nim pot, przez co Hanamakiemu miękły nogi.

Obserwował go, gdy na przerwie spragniony pił wodę z bidonu. Zauważył kropelkę, która uciekła mu z kącika ust, spłynęła po szyi i zniknęła za rąbkiem koszulki.

Brunet dostrzegł na sobie jego spojrzenie i zachichotał.

\- Jak się bawisz, Makki? - spytał, wybudzając różowowłosego z zamyślenia i pesząc go przy tym nieznacznie.

\- Dobrze, chociaż nie wiem, czy nadaję się do gry. – przyznał, wycierając twarz w koszulkę, co szło z tym, że nieco odsłonił swój delikatnie umięśniony, idealny brzuch. Mattsun zwrócił na to uwagę.

\- Żartujesz? Jak na amatora jesteś świetny. - odpowiedział, zdziwiony brakiem wiary w siebie niższego. Hanamaki rozpromienił się szczęśliwie.

Przeciwna drużyna oznajmiła, że jest gotowa grać dalej.

\- Ushijima, zmień się. Daj mi trochę pofikać. - odezwał się Tendou, podnosząc się z ławki.

Wyższy skinął głową i zrobił tak jak mu powiedziano, przejmując tablicę z punktami.

Później tylko do końca setu obserwował Oikawę, który zwinnie poruszał się po boisku. Iwaizumi widział to, przez co zaczął się denerwować i jego rzuty stawały się coraz mocniejsze.

Za każdym razem, gdy Kyoutani odbijał piłkę, przeciwnicy nawet nie starali się jej przyjmować i rozsuwali się, za każdym razem gdy leciała w ich stronę. Blondyn nie krył podekscytowania.

Dalsze zagrywki i przyjęcia szły Hanamakiemu tylko lepiej. Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale gdy Mattsun chwalił go, coś sprawiało, że na chwilę odlatywał.

Ostatnie punkty nabił Tendou.

Czerwonowłosy okazał się być świetnym graczem i rezolutnym, wesołym chłopakiem, przez co Makki chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Pierwszy set zakończył się wynikiem 16-25.

Różowowłosy zauważył, jak Kyoutani uśmiechał się do telefonu, odpisując na jakąś wiadomość. Postanowił dać mu spokój i o to nie pytać. Tak czy siak wiedział, że pisał z Yahabą.

Hanamakiego cieszył ten widok, ponieważ pamiętał, jak nie raz Shingeru przychodził do niego z prośbą o pomoc, związaną z relacją między nim a Kentarou. Z początku ta dwójka nawet się nie lubiła. Trzymali się razem tylko dlatego, że znali się przed szkołą średnią. Zawsze sobie wzajemnie dokuczali, dogryzali i non stop się kłócili. Z czasem zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę myślą o sobie przez cały czas. Nie wyobrażali sobie, by mogli spędzać swój cały czas wolny z kimś innym, dlatego po wielu próbach, rozterkach i przemyśleniach, wyznali sobie swoje uczucia. (Co nie zmieniało faktu, że dalej sobie dokuczali, dogryzali i non stop się kłócili)

\- Interesujesz się siatkówką? - Hanamaki usłyszał, jak Ushijima zwraca się do Oikawy.

Tamten nieco się zmieszał, rozglądając się dookoła, w nadziei, że Iwaizumiego nie ma w pobliżu. Chłopak patrzył na niego bez żadnych emocji, przez co Tooru czuł się zakłopotany.

\- Um. Czasem gram dla zabawy, nie jest to jakaś moja pasja. - odpowiedział tamten, nawet nie spoglądając wyższemu w oczy.

\- Szkoda. Chciałbym mieć w drużynie takiego gracza. – odpowiedział tamten po czym odszedł, na co chłopak przełknął ślinę.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Iwaizumiego, który chwilę wcześniej wrócił z toalety. Nie odezwał się, co Tooru odebrał jako zły znak.

Hanamaki spojrzał na drużynę przeciwną.

Pomimo tego, iż był to zwykły mecz dla zabawy, wyglądali na zdruzgotanych.

Drugi set również zakończył się ich przegraną. Podziękowali za wspólną grę i obiecali, że będą dużo ćwiczyć, by kiedyś im dorównać i zagrać raz jeszcze, tym razem na zawodach.

Makki dobrze się bawił, ale nie ukrywał, że wolałby spędzić ten czas sam na sam z Mattsunem.

\- Powinniście częściej wpadać, by z nami pograć. Jesteście całkiem nieźli. – powiedział Tendou, zwracając się do różowowłosego i jego przyjaciół.

\- Do następnego. – dodał Wakatoshi, patrząc tylko i wyłącznie na Oikawę.

Iwaizumi zmarszczył brwi, po czym, gdy już wszyscy się pożegnali, jak najszybciej zmierzył w stronę samochodu.

\- Iwa-chan, daj spokój. To, że on się tak na mnie patrzy, nie oznacza, że ja będę patrzył się na niego. – zwrócił się do niego Tooru, w momencie gdy każdy już zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Kyoutani posłał im zażenowane spojrzenie, podczas, gdy Makki nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, gdyż od 3 minut był zbyt zajęty machaniem Matsukawie.

\- Co powiecie na lody? – spytał Tooru, odwracając się do chłopaków, którzy siedzieli na tyłach.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, podczas gdy różowowłosy wydał z siebie głośny okrzyk aprobaty.

Pojechali do najbliższej budki z lodami, znajdującej się niedaleko domu Kentarou.

\- Dzień dobry, co dla pana? – spytała urocza szatynka za kasą.

Miała duże, błękitne oczy i czerwoną szminkę.

Wszyscy zauważyli, jak odpięła guzik w swojej żółtej koszuli, nieznacznie ukazując swój biust, w momencie, gdy Iwaizumi składał zamówienie. Oikawa zrobił zniesmaczoną minę.

Hanamaki piszczał, że chce cztery gałki lodów truskawkowych. Kyoutani zdecydował się na mango. Hajime poprosił o dwie miętowe.

Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę w desperacji próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę bruneta, w międzyczasie chwytając za pudełko wafelków.

\- Uh, nie wiem, czy jest mi tak gorąco przez to słońce, czy to przez ciebie. – wypaliła, na co różowowłosy szepnął skrzywionemu Kyoutaniemu do ucha „cringe".

Iwaizumi zaśmiał się, nie ukrywając jak bardzo niekomfortowo poczuł się przez te słowa.

Zaś Oikawa uśmiechnął się i zacisnął pięści, przez co Makkiemu zapaliła się czerwona lampka.

\- Co dla ciebie? – kasjerka zwróciła się do brązowookiego, który ze stoickim spokojem przymknął oczy, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Podziękuję. Jestem pewien, że mój chłopak zafunduje mi loda dziś w nocy, jak już wrócimy do domu. – powiedział Tooru, obejmując Iwaizumiego ramieniem.

Hanamaki prawie upuścił swoje cztery truskawkowe gałki w wafelku, Kyoutani zapowietrzył się, a Iwaizumi zbladł, tak samo jak dziewczyna za kasą, której dodatkowo opadła szczęka.

Nikt się już później nie odezwał. Hajime zapłacił szybko za lody i odszedł od budki, co uczynili również jego tłumiący w sobie śmiech towarzysze.

Tooru zdawał się być dumny z siebie, gdy widział zdenerwowane spojrzenie, jakie rzuciła mu kasjerka.

\- To, że ona się tak na mnie patrzy, nie oznacza, że ja będę patrzył się na nią. – powiedział nagle Iwaizumi, po czym uśmiechnął się w stronę Oikawy.

Tamten westchnął i pokręcił głową, po czym nachylił się, by czule pocałować niższego od siebie chłopaka.

\- Kyoutani, masz może zatyczki do uszu? Czuję, że czeka mnie nieprzespana noc. – zarechotał Hanamaki, na co tamten parksnął.

Nawet Iwaizumi nie powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

❃

\- Opowiedz mi jakąś historię z dzieciństwa. - powiedział Kuroo, opierając się na wygodnym, aksamitnym krześle.

Tsukishima odczekał, zanim kelner skończył nalewać białe wino do jego kieliszka po czym namyślił się przez chwilę i spojrzał na żółtookiego.

\- Mój brat, Akiteru często przynosił mi motyle w słoiku, które znajdował na łące. Było mi ich szkoda, więc zawsze wypuszczałem je na wolność, po czym mówiłem mu, że same odkręcały wieczka i uciekały. - powiedział Tsukishima a następnie zaczął kroić idealnie wypieczony stek, który znajdował się na jego talerzu.

Nieco się nim zadławił, gdy spojrzał na Tetsurou, którego oczy zaszkliły się łzami.

\- Tsukki, to takie urocze. - powiedział, na co tamten pokręcił głową. – Nie spodziewałem się, że powiesz mi coś takiego. Ja chciałem opowiedzieć o tym jednym razie, gdy wpadłem do betoniarki, ale teraz mi trochę głupio. - dodał, chichocząc.

Kąciki ust Tsukishimy drgnęły ku górze.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, zwyczajnie korzystając z chwili, która należała tylko i wyłącznie do nich.

Coraz częściej wychodzili gdzieś razem, co wszyscy ich znajomi byli w stanie zauważyć. Dużo rozmawiali i lepiej się poznawali.

Restaurację, którą odwiedzili, polecił im Bokuto. Trzeba było przyznać, że to miejsce miało swój klimat. Czarno-czerwone fotele wpadły w gust Tetsurou. Światła były przyciemnione, a gdzie tylko się dało stały świeczki, co podkręcało romantyczną atmosferę. Stoliki były poodgradzane od siebie, dzięki czemu wszystkie pary znajdujące się na sali mogły cieszyć się prywatnością.

\- Kim chcesz zostać w przyszłości? - spytał czarnowłosy, po czym zatopił zęby w krwistym mięsie.

\- Zawsze chciałem być archeologiem, ale wyszło tak, że wkręciłem się w tatuaże. – odpowiedział Tsukishima, biorąc łyk alkoholu.

\- Barman i tatuażysta. Gorąca para, nie sądzisz? - ucieszył się Kuroo, przeżuwając jedzenie.

Kei spoważniał i spojrzał swojej randce w oczy.

\- Para? - spytał, na co tamten się zakrztusił.

\- Jesteśmy parą, no nie? - odpowiedział zmieszany Kuroo, nie wiedząc gdzie mógłby zawiesić wzrok.

\- Nigdy nie spytałeś mnie o chodzenie. - odparł Tsukishima, uśmiechając się.

Tetsurou zestresował się.

\- Um. Uh. – zająkał się.

Kei patrzył na niego, widocznie zadowolony faktem, iż chłopak stracił pewność siebie i przestał cwaniakować.

\- Tsukki, ale z ciebie dupek. - zarumienił się czarnowłosy.

Blondyn zaczął się śmiać.

Jeszcze z godzinę posiedzieli w restauracji po czym udali się do mieszkania Kuroo, gdzie od razu skierowali się prosto do łazienki, w której wzięli wspólny prysznic.

Dobrze spędzili ten dzień.


	6. Chapter 6

Wylegujący się na fioletowej kanapie Hanamaki wspominał dzień, w którym poznał Mattsuna.

Od tamtego momentu minęły trzy tygodnie. Codziennie wymieniali między sobą wiadomości, rozmawiali przez telefon i często spotykali. Różowowłosy (i Oikawa) był w pełni świadomy tego, jak bardzo podobał mu się ten brunet.

Jeżeli chodzi o życie uczuciowe Takahiro, to cóż, niewiele można by tu powiedzieć.

Miał chłopaka w pierwszej klasie, ale związek zakończył się po miesiącu, gdy brązowooki zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tamten tak naprawdę jest z nim tylko ze względu na wygląd. Zresztą, nie był kimś, kto do końca rozumiał Hanamakiego.

Jednak zawsze mówił sobie, że kiedyś na pewno przyjdzie czas, gdzie ktoś odpowiedni się znajdzie. Nikogo nie szukał. Liczył, że miłość przyjdzie sama i za każdym razem gdy był blisko Matsukawy, myślał, że to może być właśnie ten moment. Myślał, że może być to osoba, z którą faktycznie chciałby czegoś więcej.

jak masz czas to wpadaj, pooglądamy spongebob'a

Wystukał wiadomość na ekranie telefonu, po czym wysłał do swojego cukierkowego crush'a.

Zamówił dużo tajskiego jedzenia, gdyż z tego co usłyszał od Oikawy, dziś obiadu piętro niżej nie będzie, ponieważ szef kuchni jest z nim na randce. Postawił więc na klasyczne makarony z kurczakiem i warzywami. Nie zapomniał o podwójnej porcji dla gościa, który był już w drodze.

Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, a w drzwiach różowowłosego zjawił się przystojny brunet z pudełkiem kolorowych donutów w rękach. Materiał na męża.

Chwilę później przybył również dostawca z dwoma siatkami pełnymi jedzenia. Posłał on dwójce zmieszane spojrzenie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ewidentnie w czymś przeszkadza i zmył się jak najszybciej, oszczędzając sobie pogawędkę.

\- Masz ładne mieszkanie. Lubię minimalizm. – powiedział Matsukawa siadając na kanapie obok brązowookiego.

\- Jest tak pustawo, bo zwyczajnie nie mam pojęcia o ozdobach. – zaśmiał się różowowłosy, co tamten odwzajemnił.

Zagryzał makaron pączkiem oblanym żółtym lukrem i zupełnie się przy tym nie krępował, gdyż jego towarzysz robił to samo. Cieszył się, że ma kogoś, z kim może zachowywać się obrzydliwie. Gdyby tylko Oikawa to zobaczył...

\- Hej, Mattsun, byłeś kiedyś z dziewczyną? – spytał z pełnymi ustami.

Brunet wzdrygnął się, przez co różowowłosy pomyślał, że może nie było to odpowiednie pytanie. Tamten westchnął głęboko i wziął łyka coca-coli.

\- Tak, tkwiłem w takim jednym związku przez prawie trzy lata. Zakończył się on w momencie, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że bardziej podnieca mnie widok mojego seksownego nauczyciela z geografii, niż własnej dziewczyny pode mną. Gdy powiedziałem jej o tym, że jestem gejem, zdenerwowała się i wyznała, że zdradziła mnie niejednokrotnie. Jakbym miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ. – odpowiedział Matsukawa, patrząc się w ekran.

Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy.

\- Nie chciałem cię zasmucić. Nie powinienem pytać. – odpowiedział zakłopotany Hanamaki.

\- Nie jestem smutny. To dobrze, że zapytałeś. Wiesz teraz o mnie trochę więcej. – Mattsun posłał różowowłosemu ciepły uśmiech i wrócił do faszerowania się donutami.

Dużo rozmawiali o przeróżnych rzeczach.

Matsukawa powiedział mu o tym, że kiedyś dorabiał sobie jako model do aktów. Okazało się, że ma lekką klaustrofobię, również chodzi w skarpetkach nie do pary i ze wszystkich zwierząt na Ziemi, uważa, że lisy są najpiękniejsze.

Hanamaki także opowiadał o sobie. O tym jednym razie, gdy grał na perkusji w zespole, zrobił coming out przed rodzicami, czy też jak prawie umarł, robiąc salto na trzepaku w wieku ośmiu lat. Przyznał się do tego, że lubi oglądać występy drag queen (same).

Issei spytał o tatuaż na jego piersi. Był to cytat w języku hebrajskim. Makki z pełną powagą wyznał, że oznacza on „smoki potrzebują rąk, żeby się przytulać." Brunet popłakał się ze śmiechu, gdy się o tym dowiedział.

\- Hej, wiesz co. – zaczął w pewnym momencie ciemnooki. - W sumie to nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek miał kogoś, z kim mógłbym tak przyjemnie porozmawiać, jak z tobą. Kogoś, kto śmiałby się z tych samych memów, co ja. – dopowiedział, spoglądając na niższego.

\- Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. – zażartował rechoczący brązowooki, nie zauważając, jak kędzierzawy chłopak z uśmiechem patrzy na niego, jak na najważniejszą istotę na świecie.

\- Tak, jesteśmy. – odpowiedział łagodnie Matsukawa, na co tamten się speszył i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował oglądanie kreskówki.

Głupkowato chichotali, zachowując się jak dzieci jeszcze z dwie godziny. Rzucali w siebie popcornem i obwijali papierem toaletowym. Później postanowili w coś pograć.

W pewnym momencie brunet zauważył ramkę ze zdjęciem, na którym znajdował się Oikawa, Iwaizumi i sam Hanamaki. Było to zdjęcie z dnia, w którym wspólnie odwiedzili zoo, w lecie, dwa lata temu.

Hajime miał na sobie letni kapelusz i beżową koszulkę przyozdobioną plamą po lodzie, którego jadł w tamtej chwili Oikawa, który siedział na jego ramionach. Wesoły Hanamaki zaś, opalony jak nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu, trzymał w dłoni pluszowego delfina, którego po długich błaganiach i głośnym płaczu kupił mu Iwaizumi. Wtedy miał jeszcze swoje naturalne, jasnobrązowe włosy.

Matsukawa był pewien, że różowowłosy spał z tą maskotką po dziś dzień.

\- Hej, czy ci twoi najlepsi kumple są razem? Mam na myśli lalusia i tego drugiego, dosyć groźnie wyglądającego, tyle, że z normalnymi włosami. Nie pamiętam jak się nazywali. – spytał Mattsun, na co Makki wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Mówisz o Oikawie i Iwaizumim. Tak, są parą. – odpowiedział przełączając pilotem kanały telewizyjne.

\- To całkiem słodkie. Pasują do siebie. – odparł brunet, na co tamtemu zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Też ich shipujesz!? – spytał różowowłosy, przez co Matsukawa parsknął śmiechem.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o moich otp. Mam ich sporo.

Wniebowzięty Hanamaki pisnął radośnie. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle do jego mieszkania wparowała dwójka z piętra niżej i właśnie ściągała buty w przedpokoju.

\- O wilku mowa. – zaśmiał się niższy. – Ej, puka się! – krzyknął na parę, na co tamci się oburzyli.

\- Słucham? Makki-chan, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu przerywasz nam seks, bo wchodzisz sobie kiedy tylko ci się spodo-

\- Oh. – dokończył za Oikawę Iwaizumi, w momencie, gdy oboje zauważyli, że różowowłosy nie jest sam.

\- Nieźle. – wypalił Matsukawa.

\- Nieźle. – zgodził się z nim Hanamaki.

\- Cześć chłopaki. Dobrze was widzieć. – przywitał się roześmiany brunet.

Tamci tylko w osłupieniu niepewnie mu pomachali.

\- Przynieśliście jedzenie, także możecie wejść. – zarządził Hanamaki, wskazując na reklamówkę w dłoni Iwaizumiego.

Tym sposobem spędzili pół nocy na wspólnym graniu na xboxie, obżeraniu się fast foodami i rozmowie.

Oikawa oczywiście musiał opowiadać o żenujących, upokarzających momentach Hanamakiego, niczym prawie każda matka w momencie, gdy jej dziecko przyprowadza swoją drugą połówkę po raz pierwszy do domu. Nawet przyniósł z dołu album, przeznaczony specjalnie na kompromitujące zdjęcia różowowłosego.

Iwaizumi zdawał się znaleźć wspólny język z Matsukawą. Dużo rozmawiali o sporcie i ostatniej wspólnej rozgrywce, gdy w międzyczasie pozostała, niezainteresowana dwójka biła się o to, komu przypadnie najmiększa poduszka.

\- Gramy dalej! – zadecydował Hanamaki, gdy udało mu się skopać Oikawę z kanapy. Hajime nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. To była dla niego codzienność.

W pewnej chwili Iwaizumi chwycił za kontroler i rzucił Matsukawie wyzywające spojrzenie. Tamten już wiedział, co zielonooki miał na myśli.

Mieli zamiar się pojedynkować.

Tooru wrzasnął, i pobiegł przebrać się w swój kostium cheerleaderki, podczas gdy zestresowany Hanamaki napychał swoją twarz panierowanymi kurczakami.

Przeciwnicy uścisnęli sobie mocno dłonie, po czym obrócili się w stronę ekranu telewizora i zaczęli grę.

Atmosfera zrobiła się poważna. Różowowłosy przeżegnał się, prosząc bóstwa, by wszystko odbyło się bez rozlewu krwi.

Oikawa, mający na sobie krótką spódniczkę i top odsłaniający jego perfekcyjny brzuch wymachiwał czerwonymi pomponami, wykonując jakieś beznadziejne tańce, podczas, gdy Hanamaki obgryzł już swoje wszystkie paznokcie.

\- Makki-chan, przekonamy się, czyj chłopak jest lepszym graczem. – szepnął Tooru, obserwując skupioną dwójkę, toczącą bitwę na śmierć i życie.

Hanamaki jedynie klepnął chichoczącego przyjaciela w ramię, żeby się uciszył.

Iwaizumi najwidoczniej już przegrywał, gdyż krzyczał na dwóch pajaców i kazał im nie przeszkadzać. (Później przepraszał za to Oikawę, obiecując mu, że naprawdę dobrze wyglądał w tym całym przebraniu)

Różowowłosy podreptał za brunetem do swojego pokoju, żeby jak to powiedział Tooru „zamienić słówko".

\- Makki-chan, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, z jakim uwielbieniem Matsukawa na ciebie patrzy? – spytał podekscytowany Oikawa, potrząsając ramionami chłopaka.

Hanamaki jak głupek zaczął skakać razem z nim w kółko, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Powinieneś umówić się z nim na randkę! – pisnął brunet, na co tamten zasłonił mu usta.

\- Nie tak głośno, głupku! – upomniał go, w nadziei, że nikt go nie usłyszał.

Chwilę później, zaraz po tym, jak Oikawa opieprzył przyjaciela za nie ścielenie łóżka, wrócili z powrotem do salonu, nad którym unosiła się drapieżna aura.

Pot spływał z czoła Iwaizumiego, gdy intensywnie zaciskał zęby, mocno naciskając na przyciski kontrolera. Matsukawa z głupkowatym uśmiechem obserwował go, wygrywając już drugą rundę.

Hanamaki uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i wystawił język Oikawie, który podbiegł do swojego chłopaka, gdy tamten prawie połamał urządzenie w swojej dłoni z nerwów.

\- Wiedziałem, że wygrasz. – Hanamaki przybił żółwika Mattsunowi.

Tamten uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił różowowłosemu oko.

\- Lata praktyki. – zaśmiał się. – Słyszałem, że zapraszasz mnie na randkę. – dodał niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że Makkiemu zabrakło tlenu.

Oikawa zerwał się z kanapy i dramatycznie uniósł ręce w górę, dziękując bóstwom. Iwaizumi nagle zapomniał o przegranej i spojrzał na uroczą dwójkę przed nim z zaskoczeniem.

Różowowłosy bez skrępowania popatrzył prosto w oczy wyższego chłopaka, przez co uśmiech tamtego się dodatkowo pogłębił.

Tooru zupełnie zignorował Hajime, który szepnął jedynie „mówił coś o jakiejś randce?" i zasłonił dłońmi usta w szoku, jakby co najmniej zobaczył przed sobą Britney Spears.

\- O ile chcesz. – odpowiedział spokojnie po chwili Hanamaki, podziwiając czarujący wyraz twarzy kędzierzawego.

\- Chcę.

❃

Akaashi uznał, że nigdy więcej nie da aparatu w ręce Bokuto. Gdyż ten zamiast robić zdjęcia pięknych widoków dookoła, z wędrówki po lesie, z której właśnie wrócili, fotografował jedynie Keiji'a i to nie wtedy, gdy faktycznie tego chciał. Jego galeria była zaśmiecona rozmazanymi, niewykadrowanymi zdjęciami jego pleców.

\- Co to ma być... – pomyślał, kręcąc głową, po czym podszedł do drzwi tarasowych i je rozsunął.

Patrzył chwilę na łagodne fale, na palmy kołyszące się na wietrze i kolorowe ptaki fruwające nad plażą.

Chciałby móc zostać tam jeszcze trochę dłużej. Bowiem był to ich ostatni dzień na wyspie, następnego ranka musieli ją opuścić. Cieszył się, że mógł należycie na niej wypocząć i spędzić mnóstwo czasu ze swoim chłopakiem.

Owinął swoje nagie ciało błękitnym kocem, po czym położył się na dużym, miękkim łóżku małżeńskim. Zamknął oczy i zanurzył się w śnieżnobiałej pościeli.

Chwilę później poczuł, jak ktoś gwałtownie wskakuje na niego i jak zimne krople wody spotykają się z jego wrażliwą skórą na plecach. Wzdrygnął się, ale z drugiej strony nawet nie był zaskoczony.

\- Bokuto-san, używaj czasem ręcznika. – wymamrotał, kładąc się na plecach, tak, że był twarzą w twarz z żółtookim chłopakiem, który otoczył go kończynami, więżąc go pod sobą.

Szarowłosy jedynie zachichotał i wtulił się w czarnowłosego, który objął go za szyję ramionami.

Leżeli tak przez moment, nie odzywając się do siebie słowem. Akaashi uniósł brew, gdy poczuł, jak drugi ciężko oddycha.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał, całując go w mokre, rozczochrane włosy.

Tamten puścił go i ułożył się obok niego, mając zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Dużo ostatnio myślałem.

\- Szok. – przerwał mu Keiji, przez co szarowłosy parsknął i klepnął go w udo.

\- Hej, staram się być tu poważny. – powiedział, jeszcze chwilę się uśmiechając.

Potem jego wyraz twarzy posmutniał, przez co czarnowłosy wpadł w zakłopotanie.

\- Twoja mama bardzo nas wspiera i za każdym razem, gdy u niej jesteśmy mówi mi, jak bardzo się cieszy ją nasze szczęście. – zaczął, podnosząc się i siadając na krawędzi łóżka.

Akaashi oparł się na łokciach i patrzył na odwróconego chłopaka przed nim ze zdziwieniem.

\- Pomyślałem, że to najwyższy moment, aby powiedzieć i moim rodzicom o nas. Ujawnić się z moją orientacją. To ważne, ponieważ czuję, że naprawdę chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia. Nie chcę się dłużej ukrywać. – powiedział i zaczął się trząść, próbując powstrzymywać łzy, które i tak spływały już po jego twarzy.

Akaashi jak na zawołanie podniósł się, klęknął tuż przed żółtookim i objął go ciasno w pasie. Tamten próbował ukryć swoją zapłakaną buzię w dłoniach.

Dobrze wiedział, że rodzina Bokuto nie miała poglądów takich, jakie oboje by chcieli. Nie raz żółtooki mówił mu, że obawia się ich reakcji na jego związek. Wiadomość na spotkanie homofobicznych rodziców swojego chłopaka go zestresowała, ale nie dawał po sobie tego poznać.

\- Wiem, że się boisz. – szepnął czarnowłosy, delikatnie całując chłopaka w szyję. - Ale ja będę przy tobie, nieważne jak to się skończy. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. – zadeklarował, obejmując twarz wyższego.

Bokuto uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy zielonooki wycierał łzy z jego czerwonych policzków.

\- Keiji, kocham cię. – wyznał, na co tamten wytrzeszczył oczy i poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

Nieczęsto wyznawali sobie uczucia. Zwykle okazywali je sobie, ale nigdy nie mówili o nich na głos. Gdy już faktycznie padały takie słowa, wszystko wskazywało na to, że sytuacja jest poważna.

Po chwili zielonooki przymknął powieki i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Ja ciebie też, Koutarou. – odpowiedział, a następnie złożył kilka pocałunków na jego twarzy.

Później położyli się i zasnęli w swoich objęciach, świadomi, w jakim pośpiechu będą musieli się spakować na wyjazd, gdy już obudzą się nazajutrz.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Oikawa, czy mógłbyś pomalować mi dziś paznokcie? Przypominam, że mam randkę. – Hanamaki spytał, odwracając się w stronę bruneta, który w tamtej chwili leżał między nogami swojego chłopaka, z laptopem na brzuchu i robił zakupy internetowe. Iwaizumi głaskał go po miękkiej, zadbanej czuprynie.

\- Kurczę, gdybym umiał, to napisałbym o was fanfiction. – stwierdził różowowłosy, przyglądając się parze z uśmiechem na ustach.

Poprzedniego dnia Hajime oznajmił, że do miejsca, w którym mieszkali przyjechało wesołe miasteczko, więc Hanamaki wspólnie z Matsukawą zadecydowali, że właśnie tam spędzą razem czas.

Po zjedzeniu przepysznego spaghetti przyrządzonego przez nikogo, innego jak tylko Iwaizumiego, cała trójka wzięła się za wyszykowywanie różowowłosego.

Oikawa dobierał do siebie ubrania, jakie znalazł w szafie Makkiego, a Iwaizumi je prasował. Hanamaki jedynie umył zęby.

Dobrze, że nie musiał jeszcze jakoś specjalnie stylizować swoich włosów, bo były na to zbyt krótkie. Ze trzy razy przejechał po nich szczotką i uznał, że jest prawie gotowy.

Tamtego dnia było dosyć chłodno. Chmury od rana przykrywały słońce, więc skórzana kurtka z ćwiekami zdawała się być dobrym pomysłem. Do tego czarne spodnie ze srebrnym łańcuchem z boku, ciemnozielony t-shirt i martensy. Ah, no i jeszcze fioletowe skarpety w postacie z My Little Pony, w komplecie z tęczowymi bokserkami.

\- Co to, środek zimy? – spytał Iwaizumi lustrując Hanamakiego z góry na dół.

\- To się nazywa moda, Iwa-chan! – oburzył się Oikawa, dumny z punkowego stroju.

Takahiro skusił się po raz kolejny, żeby Tooru przyozdobił jego powieki czarnym eyelinerem. Hajime jedynie śmiał się, że wygląda emo.

Po długim kazaniu Oikawy, na temat podejrzanych klaunów i bezpiecznego seksu, Takahiro dostał telefon od Matsukawy, który poinformował go, iż już czeka na niego pod apartamentowcem, w którym brązowooki mieszkał.

Od razu zerwał się i wyszedł z mieszkania, po czym pobiegł schodami w dół.

\- Spójrz Iwa-chan, nasz mały chłopiec dorasta. – Tooru wytarł fałszywą łzę z policzka, w międzyczasie dramatycznie machając różowowłosemu na pożegnanie ścierką kuchenną. 

Hanamaki poczuł chmarę motyli w brzuchu, na widok bruneta, który opierając się o samochód, czarująco się do niego uśmiechał.

Mattsun miał na sobie żółtą bluzę z kapturem i jasnoniebieskie spodnie jeansowe, rodem z lat 80. Na jego nogach znajdowały się białe trampki, a na nosie okrągłe, hippisowskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne z fioletowymi szkiełkami. (niech ktoś to kiedyś narysuje, pls)

\- Whoa. Dobrze wyglądasz. – rzucił Hanamaki, witając się z chłopakiem delikatnym objęciem.

\- Dzięki, ty również. – odparł zadziornie Matsukawa, otwierając drzwi niższemu.

\- Goals! – wrzasnął podekscytowany brązowooki, po czym zajął miejsce pasażera.

Podczas drogi jedyną piosenką, którą słuchali na cały regulator było „We Are Number One" z „Leniuchowa", do której głupkowato bujali się na siedzeniach. Kilkanaście minut później byli już na miejscu.

Było tam mnóstwo śmiejących się i biegających dookoła rozwydrzonych dzieciaków. Jednym z nich był oczywiście Hanamaki Takahiro, mający 184 centymetrów wzrostu. Mattsun, rozczulony takim widokiem, robił mu pamiątkowe zdjęcia telefonem.

\- Hej Makki, patrz. Ten kurczak wygląda jak ty! – zaśmiał się, wskazując na nienaturalnie chudego pluszaka z różowym irokezem na głowie.

\- Ej! – parsknął tamten, trącając bruneta łokciem.

Chwilę później ścigali się na samochodzikach, gdzie celowo co chwila zderzali się i torowali cały ruch. Zupełnie nie zwracali uwagi na to, że byli tam jedynymi osobami, które wpisywały się w kategorię od ośmiu lat wzwyż.

Ich zabawa w wesołym miasteczku ledwo się zaczęła, a już zostali upomniani przez ochroniarza, który ogłosił, że następnym razem ich stamtąd wyrzuci.

W pewnej chwili Matsukawa zauważył budkę z watą cukrową. Bez zastanowienia kupił duży kłębek słodyczy w kolorze włosów Hanamakiego.

\- Zapozuj, to pójdzie na facebook'a. – zarechotał brunet i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, w momencie, gdy tamten już zaczął jeść.

Makki wystawił swój przebity język i standardowo pokazał znak pokoju, co zostało uwiecznione na zdjęciach.

\- Podoba mi się twój unikatowy wygląd. Od razu przyciągnął moją uwagę, jak byliśmy w klubie. – odparł niespodziewanie brunet, przeglądając galerię w telefonie.

Hanamaki oblał się rumieńcem, nie będąc pewnym, co mógłby odpowiedzieć chłopakowi.

Matsukawa położył dłoń na jego różanym policzku i delikatnie przejechał po nim kciukiem. Makki poczuł, jak żywy ogień ogarnia całe jego ciało.

\- Jesteś słodki. – powiedział brunet, uśmiechając się ciepło, po czym zamrugał kilka razy, odwrócił i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. 

Różowowłosy doznał szoku tak silnego, że na chwilę zapomniał jak się nazywa. Stał osłupiały, patrząc na chłopaka, który w tamtym momencie był zajęty robieniem sobie selfie z człowiekiem w kostiumie przypominającym skrzydełko kurczaka.

Nie był gotowy na takie słowa, ale w końcu była to randka.

Dotknął policzka, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się ciepła dłoń wyższego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Na moment się rozmarzył.

Na szczęście jak potrząsnął głową, poczuł, jak coś w jego głowie się przebudza i może w końcu normalnie funkcjonować.

Spojrzał na diabelski młyn niedaleko niego.

Uznał, że nie ma zamiaru na niego wchodzić. Obawiał się, że wszystko skończy się tak jak w każdym typowym fanfiction. Na przykład, że zostanie na nim uwięziony na trzy godziny w powietrzu z Matsukawą i się wyziębi. W przypadku Hanamakiego skończyło by się to prawdopodobnie tym, że wyleciałby z krzesełka i zaliczył natychmiastowy zgon.

Poszli na kilka kolejek górskich i zaszli do pokoju luster. Brązowooki chciał jeszcze odwiedzić dmuchany zamek, ale w chwili gdy już zamierzał się na niego wskoczyć, ochroniarz rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, wskazując na znak „dla dzieci do lat 12".

\- Makki, jestem głodny, chodźmy na gofry. – narzekał Mattsun, wydymając wargę.

Różowowłosy patrzył na niego jak na ósmy cud świata.

Ciemniejsza skóra chłopaka była piękna i zdrowa, włosy zadbane i wyglądające na równie miękkie, jak te należące do Oikawy. Ładne rzęsy i kilka prawie niewidzialnych piegów na drobnym nosie. Tak się na niego zapatrzył, że nawet nie odpowiedział na jego wcześniejsze słowa.

Sekundę później kędzierzawy chwycił go za nadgarstek i zaprowadził prosto do budki z przekąskami.

\- Cztery porcje z podwójną bitą śmietaną, kolorową posypką i truskawkami. – poprosił kasjerkę Hanamaki, wcześniej konsultując swój wybór z Matsukawą.

\- Ej, ale to ja płacę. – wtrącił brunet, zaglądając niższemu przez ramię. Tamten odwrócił się w jego stronę, przez co stali naprzeciwko siebie niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Nie ma opcji. W końcu to ja zaprosiłem cię na tę randkę. – wyszczerzył się różowowłosy, co Matsukawa odwzajemnił.

\- Aha, no tak. Dobrze, w takim razie na następnej randce to ja będę płacił za wszystko. – odpowiedział mu brunet.

Hanamaki zachichotał, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Czyli mówisz, że będzie następna randka? – spytał, cwaniacko się uśmiechając.

Mattsun nieco zmieszany, podrapał się po karku.

\- A nie? Uh, mam na myśli... chyba dobrze się bawimy, prawda? – spytał, nie umiejąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Ciekawie było widzieć go kompletnie wyprowadzonego z równowagi.

\- Ty też jesteś całkiem słodki. – powiedział pewnie różowowłosy, odwracając się do skrzywionej kasjerki, która już jakieś pół minuty czekała na moment, w którym Hanamaki zapłaci za zamówienie.

Brązowooki tego nie widział, ale w tamtej chwili to Matsukawa był tym, który stał cały czerwony, nie będąc w stanie ruszyć nawet małym palcem.

Usiedli przy jednym ze stolików znajdujących się obok. Wokół było dużo ludzi, dlatego musieli naprawdę się postarać, żeby znaleźć jakieś wolne miejsce.

\- Mattsun, patrz, budka fotograficzna! Mattsun, chodźmy tam! – ekscytował się Hanamaki, mając pełne usta jedzenia. Zyskał aprobatę bruneta, który klasnął w dłonie.

Na dworze było coraz ciemniej. Słońce pomału zachodziło, a na niebie pojawiały się kolejno pierwsze gwiazdy.

Gdy już zjedli, biegiem udali się we wcześniej wspomniane miejsce.

W budce było tak ciasno, że dwa giganty pod tytułem Hanamaki&Matsukawa ledwo się w niej mieściły i musiały kucnąć, żeby załapać się w obiektywie aparatu.

Makki czuł się delikatnie speszony, czując silne ciało bruneta tuż przy nim.

\- Uh, prędko, dostaje ataku paniki. – powiedział Issei, przypominając tym o swojej klaustrofobii.

Na wszystkich czterech zdjęciach chłopcy wyszli niemiłosiernie głupio.

Na pierwszym brunet zrobił zeza, podczas gdy różowowłosy wystawił środkowy palec i pokazał język. Na drugim Matsukawa przystawił palca do nosa tak, że wyglądał jakby miał świński ryj, podczas gdy Makki ukazał pięć podbródków. Na trzecim oboje zrobili dziubek, a na czwartym po prostu szeroko się uśmiechnęli.

Kupili trzy kopie (jedna dla Oikawy), po czym wyszli z ciasnego pomieszczenia. Brunet odetchnął z ulgą.

Po drodze natknęli się na mężczyznę sprzedającego balony. Mattsun nie mógł na nic poradzić, ale jako wielki, oddany fan, kupił jeden ze Shrekiem. Hanamaki nie mógł przestać się z niego śmiać.

Zauważyli tłum, zbierający się przy rzece obok parku.

\- Sprawdźmy co się tam dzieje. – zadecydował Matsukawa, na co różowowłosy pokiwał głową.

Nagle niebo rozjaśniło się przez dziesiątki fajerwerków, które na nim zagościły. Wszystko dookoła wyglądało bajecznie. Chłopcy spoglądali na nie oczarowani. Ludzie piszczeli radośnie i bili brawo, a podekscytowane dzieci krzyczały.

Z racji tego, że kilka par dookoła zaczęło tulić się do siebie i dawać całusy, Hanamaki w mgnieniu oka spojrzał na Mattsuna, który już na niego patrzył z uśmiechem. Pomyślał, że to może być właśnie ten moment.

Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na jego miękkie usta, gdy tamten znacznie się do niego przybliżył. Różowłosy zamknął oczy i poczuł dłoń bruneta na swoim karku. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, czując ciepło na całym swoim ciele. Balon ze Shrekiem poszedł w zapomnienie, odlatując do nieba. Już mieli zrobić to, na co wszyscy tak niecierpliwie czekamy, gdy nagle-

\- Hanamaki! Kopę lat, stary! Nie myślałem, że cię tu spotkam! – różowowłosy usłyszał znajomy głos, po czym został dosyć mocno klepnięty w plecy, co trochę go przestraszyło.

Natychmiastowo otworzył oczy i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

\- Yahaba. Kyoutani. Cześć. – powiedział Takahiro, zaraz po tym, gdy zaskoczony Matsukawa się od niego odsunął.

\- E? Co, nie cieszysz się na nasz widok? – spytał brunet, po czym przyjacielsko objął tamtego ramieniem. - Oh, a któż to? – mówił dalej, nie dając szansy brązowookiemu na odpowiedź.

Różowowłosy zacisnął zęby, patrząc na swoją randkę, na której twarzy malował się niezręczny uśmiech. Czuł chęć mordu.

\- Matsukawa Issei, miło poznać. – przywitał się, ściskając dłoń Shingeru. – My się już poznaliśmy. Hej Kyoutani. – dopowiedział, skinając głową w stronę blondyna.

Tamten jedynie to odwzajemni i kontynuował podejrzliwe obserwowanie pary przed nim. Możliwe, iż Iwaizumi szepnął mu o nich słówko lub dwa.

\- Hanamaki, musisz niedługo do mnie wpaść, farba z włosów już prawie ci zeszła! – zachichotał Yahaba, przejeżdżając dłonią po czuprynie Takahiro, który przyznał mu rację.

\- To ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za jego fryzurę? – zaśmiał się Matsukawa, wskazując palcem na Kyoutaniego, który od razu skrzyżował ramiona i posłał mu podirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Nigdy w życiu! Gdybym miał możliwość, już dawno pozbyłbym się tego czegoś na jego głowie. – odpowiedział mu brunet, na co jego chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Rozbawiony Mattsun parsknął.

Yahaba jeszcze trochę poprzerywał dwójce, oczywiście nie będąc świadomym, że są randce. Mówił, że pierwszy raz wyszedł z domu od trzech tygodni, bo przez cały ten czas leżał chory w łóżku i skarżył się, że zmarnował tym prawie połowę swoich wakacji.

\- Hej, Hanamaki, pamiętasz moją ostatnią przysługę? Teraz twoja kolej. Powieź nas do domu. – uśmiechnął się chytrze Kyoutani, na co Shingeru pokiwał głową z błagalną miną.

Różowowłosy westchnął.

\- Tak właściwie, to jesteśmy tu samochodem Matsu-

\- Nie szkodzi, chętnie wam pomożemy. – przerwał mu Mattsun z uśmiechem.

Makki posłał blondynowi groźne spojrzenie numer 4, w momencie gdy tamten tylko nabijał się z niego wewnętrznie, zadowolony, że może zrobić starszemu na złość.

Chwilę później całą czwórką siedzieli w samochodzie Matsukawy, który najwidoczniej nie zdawał się przejmować towarzystwem przyjaciół brązowookiego. Najpierw podrzucił ich pod wskazane miejsce, a potem Hanamakiego pod jego mieszkanie.

\- Dziękuję za dzisiaj, dobrze się bawiłem. – powiedział brunet, w momencie, gdy wyszli z samochodu.

\- To ja dziękuję. I przepraszam za tamtych dwóch. – odparł różowowłosy, drapiąc się niezręcznie po głowie. Mógł przysiąc, że widzi parę oczu w oknie, należącą do Oikawy.

Mattsun zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- To nic. Chyba będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego, że zawsze ktoś nam przerywa. – odpowiedział, na co zawstydzony Hanamaki westchnął.

Chwilę patrzyli na siebie z głupkowatymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

\- Chętnie wyjdę gdzieś z tobą jeszcze nie raz. – powiedział Makki, po czym zbliżył się do chłopaka, delikatnie stanął na palcach i złożył pocałunek na jego policzku.

Tamten zaskoczony na początku wytrzeszczył oczy, ale po chwili rozpromienił się i objął ramieniem niższego. Krótko się pożegnali, po czym rozeszli w swoje strony,

Różowowłosy powoli kierował się do drzwi, rzucając ostatni raz okiem na Matsukawę, który odpalił samochód i machając mu, odjechał.

Wniebowzięty, ze szczęściem wypisanym na twarzy szedł do góry, gdzie już czekał na niego Oikawa, mający na głowie zieloną, błyszczącą czapeczkę z gumką, w kształcie stożka. Jak idiota dmuchał w imprezową trąbkę, która pod wpływem powietrza rozwijała się i wydawała z siebie jakieś marne dźwięki, hałasując przy tym na cały apartamentowiec.

❃

Tsukishima przysiągł sobie, że już więcej nie odwiedzi Kuroo podczas pracy. Było tam duszno, tłoczno i ciasno. Dookoła ludzie praktycznie pieprzyli się na parkiecie, podczas gdy inni wymiotowali w toaletach. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób czarnowłosy wciąż chciał pracować w tej spelunie.

Siedział przy barze z drinkiem w dłoni, w międzyczasie przeglądając internet na telefonie, co chwilę zerkając na Tetsurou, obsługującego klientów.

Zawsze musiał zakładać tą skórzaną rockową kamizelkę, w którą nawet się nie dopinał, przez co jego umięśniony brzuch był na widoku, poważnie rozpraszając Tsukishimę. Wesoło przyrządzał napoje, ciesząc się popularnością miejsca, w którym pracował.

Zawsze zbierało się wokół niego kółko adoratorów, niezależnie od płci, ale tamtego dnia blondynowi przeszkadzało to bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Gdyż jedna, natrętna klientka co chwilę przekraczała przestrzeń osobistą Kuroo, niejednokrotnie się do niego przystawiając.

Miała długie blond włosy i obcisłą, czerwoną sukienkę, którą Tsukishima uznał za naprawdę brzydką.

\- Wow! Uwielbiam te twoje wytatuowane ramiona! – pisnęła, przysuwając się bliżej czarnowłosego, który był zajęty wycieraniem szklanek.

Tamten wysilił się na udawany śmiech, czując na sobie czujny wzrok Tsukishimy.

\- Jesteś taki męski, Tetsurou. Słyszałam, że jesteś wolny. Czy to prawda? – spytała, podpierając się ramionami.

Kei zmarszczył brwi, a Kuroo najpierw wzdrygnął się na swoje imię opuszczające jej usta, a następnie niezręcznie spojrzał w ziemię.

Uratował go klient, który w tamtej chwili poprosił go o margaritę. Dziewczyna przez cały ten czas przyglądała mu się z uśmiechem. Tsukishima googlował „jak nie zabijać ludzi dookoła".

\- Hmm? Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie. – mówiła dalej, wyciągając rękę w stronę twarzy Kuroo, która zatrzymała się w powietrzu, w chwili gdy-

\- Nie widzisz, że mój chłopak nie jest tobą zainteresowany? Piętnaście minut temu obciągnął mi na zapleczu. – wypalił zdenerwowany Tsukishima, na co czarnowłosy szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Speszona klientka spojrzała z wytrzeszczonymi oczami na Tetsurou, który właśnie udawał, że wyciera coś kciukiem z kącika ust.

Z opadniętą szczęką, w mgnieniu oka złapała za swoją markową torebkę i szybko się zmyła.

Tsukishima ponownie zaszył się w swoim telefonie, tylko po to, by schować się przed spojrzeniem Kuroo.

Nagle tamten podszedł do niego, wyjął mu urządzenie z rąk i chwycił go za podbródek, po to by złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Twój chłopak, co? – spytał, unosząc kilkakrotnie brwi. - Ale przecież nigdy nie spytałeś mnie o chodzenie. – naśladował blondyna, na co tamten zmarszczył brwi.

Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w ciszy.

Tsukishima odchrząknął.

\- Dobra, niech to będzie już oficjalne. – wymamrotał, w momencie gdy Kuroo się nad nim pochylił.

\- Nie ma, nie ma. Spytaj się mnie o chodzenie. – śmiał się, irytując tym wyższego.

Kei odsunął się od niego, na co tamten przyjął minę cwaniaka.

\- Niech ci będzie... – powiedział żółtooki i już zrobił krok w bok, żeby sobie odejść, gdy blondyn nagle złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Po prostu bądź mój. – rzucił, nie patrząc na czarnowłosego.

\- To wciąż nie jest pytanie. – zarechotał Kuroo, spoglądając na zażenowaną minę młodszego.

\- Ale ty mnie denerwujesz. Już nie chcę z tobą chodzić. – odparł Tsukishima i wywrócił oczami, po czym puścił nadgarstek czarnowłosego.

\- No już, Tsukki, nie dąsaj się. Będę twoim chłopakiem. – odpowiedział Kuroo, a następnie nachylił się, by pocałować blondyna.

Tetsurou wpadł jak śliwka w kompot, totalnie zakochując się w czterookim. Nawet gdyby chciał, to nie wiedziałby, co mógłby zrobić, by temu zapobiec. Stał się on dla niego kimś, bez kogo jego dzień nie mógł być dobry. Chciał tego chłopaka bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek. Postanowił nie zważać na negatywne myśli, kołujące się w jego głowie. Dał się ponieść.

Pogłębił pocałunek, obejmując blondyna ramieniem i kompletnie ignorując przy tym ludzi, którzy czekali, aż ich obsłuży.

Tsukishima nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale sam zaczął uśmiechać się w chwili, gdy namiętnie się całowali.


End file.
